Kuroko Not Again!
by momonpoi
Summary: Kisah-kisah kepolosan Kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v. [Chapter 13 (extra chapter) update!] Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko Not Again!**

 **Sumarry: Kisah-kisah kepolosan Kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang lainnya. Yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin sumarry :'v Happy Reading!**

Part 1: Who is she?

Siang itu di SMP Teiko para GoM,Kuroko,dan juga Momoi,sedang menyantap makan siang di atap. Ada yang berbicara,seperti Midorima dan Akashi,ada yang makan dengan khidmat(?),seperti Murasakibara dan Kuroko,ada juga yang bertengkar,seperti Aomine dan Kise,sementara Momoi? Oh dia sedang makan sambil fangirlingan melihat foto Kuroko di ponselnya dan jangan tanya saya gimana caranya makan sambil fangirlingan,hanya Momoi dan Tuhan yang tahu. Karena semuanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri,Kise yang dasarnya tukang rusuh(?)pun membuka suara.

"Minnacchi! Apakah kalian tidak punya bahan pembicaraan yangt seru-ssu? Aku bosan~"

"TIDAK" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Hidoi-ssu! Kurokocchi~ mereka jahat padaku-ssu~" Kise mulai merengek pada kuroko

"Kalau begitu diamlah Kise-kun" Kuroko menjawab dengan datar sambil masih meminum vanilla milkshake kesayangannya.

"Hueee! Hidoi-ssu!" Kise mulai nangis Bombay,dan yang lain hanya acuh tak acuh mendengar tangisan buaya kise.

"Bagaimana kalau baca majalah Mai-chan saja?" Kali ini kalian tahu siapa yang membuka suara. Ya dia adalah Aomine coretDakicoret Daiki.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab semuanya (min Kuroko)

"Ano….Mai-chan itu siapa?" Tanya kuroko dengan watadosnya

"Oh Mai-chan itu-HAAAAAAA!? KAU TIDAK TAHU MAI-CHAN!? HORITAKA MAI!?" Jawab Aomine heboh

Sementara Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat itu yang lainnya memiliki reaksi yang berbeda beda. Kacamata Midorima retak seketika,Kise menangis makin keras,Akashi keep calm,Murasakibara masih asik dengan snacknya,Aomine masih mangap(?),dan Momoi,dia justru memasang tampang bahagia,dan terdapat aura blink-blink disekitarnya (Ufuufu~ Kuroko-kun masih polos! Ini benar benar bagus!). Akashi yang sadar dengan reaksi teman-temannya itupun segera menyadarkan mereka dan coretmenyeretcoret mengajak mereka berdiskusi. Sementara kuroko hanya diam sambil melanjutkan minum vanilla milkshake-nya.

[di kelompok diskusi dadakan Akashi]

"Kurokocchi benar-benar polos-ssu! Kita tidak boleh menodai kepolosanya!" perkataan Kise membuka diskusi.

"Hm,kau benar Ryouta,melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu kita harus melindungi kepolosannya" Sekarang giliran Akashi yang berbicara sambil menatap tajam Aomine yang ditatap sudah ketar-ketir pengen kabur.

"Kali ini aku setuju nonodayo,b-bukan berarti aku peduli! Hanya saja bisa repot kalau sampai Kuroko mesum" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata retaknya yang sebenarnya tidak turun 1 inchi pun -_-

' **Dasar Tsundere'** batin semuanya (min Akashi)

"*Kraus* kalau *Kraus* Kuro-chin *Kraus* jadi *Kraus*-"

"jangan berbicara sambil makan nanodayo!" Midorima menyela Murasakibara

"Huh,baiklah,kalau kuro-chin mesum nanti dia akan dakian seperti Mine-chin" Kata-kata Midorima seketika menciptakan panah imajer yang langsung menancap di hati Aomine.

"APA MAKSUDMU MURASAKIBARA TEME!? APA HUBUNGANNYA DAKI DENGAN MESUM HAH!?" Ucap Aomine-ralat bentak Aomine maksudnya

JLEB

Sebuah gunting menancap dengan indah di tembok belakang Aomine,siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan gunting freak yaitu Akashi (Akashi: Author— Author: oke stop! Kyaa! Akashi stop woi! *tepar kena hujan gunting*)

"Baiklah,dengan ini kita sepakat jangan ada yang memberitahu kuroko soal itu tadi,mengerti?" Tanya Akashi pada coretbudak-budakcoret teman temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk bersamaan sebagai respon.

"Memberitahu aku soal apa?"

"HYAAAAA!" teriak semuanya yang ada disana bahkan Akashi juga ikutan OOC. Bukan ini bukan hantu kok,tapi ini jelmaan hantu-oke ini Kuroko yang daritadi mereka bicarakan.

"S-sejak kapan Kurokocchi ada disini-ssu!" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk Kuroko

"Baru saja Kise-kun,aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku bosan sendirian" jawab kuroko dengan wajah datar tai dari matanya bisa dilihat kalau Kuroko sedih.

"Baiklah Tetsuya,bergabunglah bersama kami disini" kata Akashi

"Um" Kuroko lalu duduk di sebelah Momoi,dan jangan Tanya reaksinya,blink-blink tadi semakin merebak kemana-mana. Kalaupun ada pasti sekarang mereka yang berada di dekat Momoi akan memakai kacamata hitam anti matahari.

Krik

Para jangkrik mengheningkan cipta-oke author mulai ngelantur

Oke suasana menjadi akward seketika saat Kuroko sudah duduk. Dan Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkannya entahlah mungkin kuroko aja yang ga peka sama suasana. Ia malah memilih membaca novel yang tadi dia baca.

'Tadi katanya kesepian! Sekarang kok malah baca novel yang lainnya diacuhin!' Batin mereka semua yang ada disana (min Kuroko) sweetdrop.

Akashi berdeham coretgantengcoret singkat,yang sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya (iklan yak?).

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah permainan saja" Usul Akashi

Krik- jleb (Akashi:Author- Author: Kyaa! Oke ampuni saya Akashi-sama!)

"B-bagaimana kalau kita main ToD-ssu!" Kise mengusulkan pertama kali

"Hm,boleh juga,baiklah sekarang kita main ToD" Akashi menjawab dengan santai

"Tapi bagaimana dengan botolnya nanodayo? B-buka berarti aku peduli nanodayo!" Tsundere Midorima kumat

"*Kraus* kita bisa *Kraus* pakai botol *Kraus* colanya *Kraus* Mine-chin *Kraus*" Kata Murasakibara yang masih setia menyantap harta karunnya

"Baiklah, Daiki putar botolnya" Kata (baca:perintah) Akashi

Aomine pun memutar botolnya dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…. (Reader: Author cepetan woi! Author: iya2 ampun!)

Wuzz

Botol tersebut mengarah pada Kuroko kita, uke sejuta um- oke ini ngelantur,sementara kuroko hanya diam,lalu yang lainnya segera melihat kearah Aomine coretdakicoret. Aomine tampak berpikir sejenak (emang bisa mikir ya?/dihajar fansnya) sebelum akhirnya membuka suara

"Tetsu,belikan aku majalah Mai-chan" Aomine mengucapkan darenya,oh cari mati rupanya mahkluk ganguro satu ini.

'Aomine! Akan ku santet kau nanodayo!' batin Midorima,dan sejak kapan di belajar santet? Oke lupakan itu ga penting.

'Aku akan menghancurkanmu Mine-chin' kali ini batin Murasakibara

'Ahominecchi! Awas saja kau-ssu!' kalian pasti tahu siapa

'Daiki akan ku lipat gandakan latihanmu,dan kau akan merasakan ujung gunting kesayanganku ini' oke yang sadis ini pasti Akashi

Mereka semua memberikan deathglare gratis pada Aomine. Aomine yang diberi deathglare sudah keringat dingin,salahkan otaknya yang terus memikirkan tentang majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru itu! Sampai akhirnya ia keceplosannya mengucapkannya sebagai dare!

"A-a"

"Baiklah,pulang sekolah nanti akan kubelikan Aomine-kun" baru saja Aomine akan mengganti darenya Kuroko sudah memotongnya.

Kacamata midorima retak untuk kedua kalinya,gunting Akashi sudah menancap di tembok terdekat,Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan makannya,Kise sudah siap-siap nonjok Aomine,Aomine Jawdrop seketika,dan Momoi hampir bunuh diri kalau tidak dicegah Kise. Sementara Kuroko? Dia dengan watadosnya melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

KRING…KRINGG

Suara bel istirahat mampu membangunkan semua orang yang sudah hamper gila karena jawaban polos seorang Kuroko. Mereka pun membereskan barang-barang yang tadi mereka bawa.

"Baiklah,ayo kita kembli ke kelas" kata Akashi. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

[Akashi and Midorima Class]

Kelas 1-A saat itu terasa sangat mencekam,dan alasannya adalah aura hitam yang mengelilingi Akashi,begitu juga dengan Midorima,meskipun tidak semengerikan Akashi. Tapi aura dua orang tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat semua murid bahkan sensei yang mengajarpun keringat dingin.

[Kuroko and Momoi Class]

Di kelas 1-B semua murid yang duduk di dekat Momoi hanya bisa komat kamit berdoa supaya bukan nama dirinya yang tertulis di boneka vodoo yang sedari tadi ditusuk-tusuk oleh Momoi. Kuroko? Oh tentu sebagai murid teladan Kuroko sedang mencatat rumus rumus yang di tuliskan sensei di papan tulis.

[Aomine and kise Class]

Di kelas 1-C sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda,selain dari Kise yang daritadi menggumamkan mantra kutukan(?) untuk Aomine Daiki,dan juga Aomine yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga imajer yang membuatnya terlihat seperti banci taman la-oke Aomine bahagia karena terus-terusan memikirkan majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru yang kan segera didapatkannya.

TBC

Hehe :v bercanda kok,ada lanjutannya

KRING…KRING

Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu semua murid akhirnya berbunyi. Semuanya segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan melesat pulang jika tidak ada club.

Saat ini Kuroko tengah berdiri di depan kelas 1-C untuk menunggu Aomine. Ya ingat kan? 'pulang sekolah nanti akan kubelikan' itu tujuan Kuroko kemari. Tapi yang muncul justru Kise yang siap menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko yang menyadari itu segera memberikan ignite pass gratis pada Kise.

"Huee! Kurokocchi Hidoi-ssu!" Kise mulai akting nangis buaya

"Diamlah Kise-kun,sekarang dimana Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan tangisan buaya Kise.

"Yo Tetsu! Tumben mencariku,ada apa?" Tanya Aomine yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang Kise. Mungkin dia belajar menggunakan misdirection-oke lupakan

"Aku mengajakmu pulang bersama Aomine-kun" Jawab Kuroko

"Tumben? Baiklah ayo!" Ajak Aomine. lalu mereka berjalan bersama keluar sekolah,dan melupakan mahkluk bersurai kuning yang sudah pundung dipojokan sambil menguarkan aura hitam.

Sementara di sisi Aomine dan Kuroko

"Aomine-kun,ayo kita membeli majalah yang kau minta tadi siang" Kata Kuroko memecah keheningan

"Majalah? Majalah ap-MAJALAH MAI-CHAN MAKSUDMU!?" Aomine berteriak heboh. Dan teriakan itu justru membuat orang-orang mengiranya orang gila.

"Hum,kau memberiku dare kan? Jadi ayo,aku ingin segera pulang" kata Kuroko datar

"a-ah baiklah!" ucap Aomine semangat

Tak butuh waktu lama,mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko dan membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru tersebut. Aomine yang dapat majalah edisi baru itu bahagia luar biasa,bahkan kini aura coretbancicoret bunga bunga kembali terlihat di sekitarnya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar Aomine lalu berjalan pulang,meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berbunga-bunga di tengah trotoar (mirip orang gila nih)

Kali ini beneran…..

TBC

 **A/N: Saya baru pertama kali nyemplung(?) ke fandom ini,karena ada ide yang terlintas di otak saya :'v daripada mubazir yaudah toh ditulis aja :'v dan argh! Fic apa ini! :'v kok saya pusing sendiri bacanya! :v tapi semoga reader sekalian suka lah~ buat kali ini ada bonus omake…**

 **Omake**

Saat ini Kuroko sedang duduk anteng mengerjakan PRnya,biasa lah anak rajin. Tapi dikarenakan rasa keponya yang sudah corettumpeh-tumpehcoret membuncah,Kuroko meninggalkan sebentar PRnya dan beralih pada majalah yang dipinjamkan Aomine padanya tadi. Ya majalah yang tadi dibelikan Kuroko sebagai dare.

 **Flashback**

" Oi Tetsu!" Aomine memanggil Kuroko yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya (asek/jleb/). Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun sontak berhenti dan menolh kearah Aomine.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" Tanya kuroko

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Aomine,ia justru memberikan majalah yang baru dibelikan oleh Kuroko.

"Ini,coba baca ini" Kata Aomine sambil memberikan majalah tersebut pada Kuroko. Sungguh kejam kau Ahomine -_- (Aomine: Apa kau bilang hah! Bakathor! Author: Ahomine!)

"Ini? Baiklah,aku pulang dulu Aomine-kun" Kuroko menerima majalah laknat tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

 **End of Flashback**

Dari covernya saja,sudah membuat Kuroko ingin muntah. Tapi rasa kepo mendorongnya untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya majalah laknat tersebut.

Twinkle~ Twinkle~ Little Star~ (anggap nada dering)

Sebelum membuka majalah tersebut,suara handphone Kuroko sudah terdengar. Akhirnya Kuroko meletakkan majalah tersebut dan melihat handphonenya. Disana tertulis nama 'Akashi Seijuuro'

'Untuk apa Akashi-kun menelponku?' pikir Kuroko sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi-Moshi Akashi-kun,ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko

"Tetsuya,jangan membuka selembarpun majalah itu,ini PERINTAH" kata Akashi dari seberang sana sambil menekankan kata perintah

"Eh? Bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa tahu?" Tanya Kuroko

"Aku absolut Tetsuya,ingat itu" Jawab Akashi dari seberang sana

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka majalah itu?" Tanya Kuroko lagi

"Kau berani menolak perintahku Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi balik

"Hm,baiklah Akashi-kun aku tidak akan membukanya" Jawab Kuroko

"Anak pintar" kata Akashi sebelum memutuskan sambungan telpon

Sementara Kuroko akhirnya menaruh majalah laknat tersebut kembali ke tasnya dan kembali mengerjakan PR yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sementara ditempat lain

"HUUAAA! AKU MINTA MAAF! TOLONG AKU!" "JLEB,JLEB,JLEB" terdengar suara jeritan pilu serta sura tusukan yang bersahutan.

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Kuroko!**

 **Summary: kisah-kisah tentang kepolosan kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v happy reading!**

Part 2: Not Again

Bagian 1 : 'itu'?

Sore itu,anggota GoM,Kuroko,serta Momoi sedang pulang bersama (Akashi termasuk,pingin jalan-jalan katanya -_-). Mereka berbincang bincang mengenai banyak hal,mulai dari yang normal sampai yang absurd sekalipun. Dan tidak disangka-sangka yang membuat perbincangan mereka menjadi absurd adalah seorang uke sejut-ehem maksudnya seorang malaikat polos kita Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun,kau janji akan memberiku 'itu' kan?" Tanya Kuroko memicu pembicaraan absurd ini.

" 'itu'? itu apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengernyit heran. Hey siapa yang tidak heran kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba berkata 'itu' tanpa penjelasan? Bahkan seorang absolut Akashi-sama pun pasti akan heran

" 'itu' kau bilang akan meberikan padaku,aku tidak sabar Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko yang sebenarnya tidak menjelaskan sama sekali,malah terkesan ambigu?

" tunggu,apa kau mau meminta 'itu'? " Tanya Akashi lagi yang sebenarnya juga ga ngerti. Oke ini makin ambigu. Midorima,Aomine,Kise,dan Momoi sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak,jangan Tanya Murasakibara,badan doang gede,otaknya isinya Cuma makanan (Author dihajar fansnya).

"Ho-hoi! Apa yang kalian maksud dengan itu?" Tanya Aomine yang udah penasaran

"Akashi-kun berjanji memberikannya malam ini,aku pikir akan enak jika dinikmati pada malam hari" kali ini semua cengo mendengar Kuroko yang ngomong panjang lebar,ambigu,ga jelas,tapi tetep polos.

Kacamata Midorima melorot sampe ujung hidung,Kise udah mau nangis (lagi),Aomine udah update status di MukaBook (sensor gajelas) ,Murasakibara udah muntah di tempat sampah terdekat (hei,dia sekarang sudah berpikiran sama dengan keempat temannya),dan Momoi,di langsung tancap gas ke apotek,katanya mau beli racun buat bunuh diri (?). dan jangan salahkan Akashi kalau dia juga berpikir sama dengan kelima temannya,hell- dia benar-benar beruntung uke impiannya lah yang menawarkan diri! Gitu lah pikir Akashi.

Akashi berdeham coretgantengcoret sebelum berbicara.

" Baiklah Tetsuya,kau mau melakukannya dimana? Dirumahku atau dirumahmu? Atau kita pergi ke hotel saja?" kata Akashi dengan tenang,padahal ya dalem hati udah seneng luar binasa,rasanya pengen lari kepuncak gunung trus bilang "CHEMUAH! UKEH IMPIAN GUAH NAWARIN DIRI! DOAIN YA CYIIN BIAR LANCAR NANTI! MAU PAKE BDSM BIAR GREGET! UDAH YA! MUACH" tapi itu semua tidak jadi dilakukan,inget 'jaga image'. Mau taruh mana nama keluarga Akashi kalau anaknya kayak begitu? Bisa-bisa author juga yang dituntut gara-gara bikin Akashi kayak gitu. (Akashi: author *ckris* *ckris* kau akan merasakan indahnya neraka sebelum kau menulis aku seperti itu. Author: Hiiiiy! Ampun! *langsung ngacir*)

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Akashi saat itu (min Kuroko) sudah terkapar mengenaskan di jalan,mungkin besok pagi akan ada Koran dengan berita 'ditemukan sekelompok pelajar tewas karena temannya mau nganu' kan ga enak gitu? (Midorima: memangnya yg bikin fic ini siapa nanodayo Author: diem lu Megane!).

"Memangnya buat apa kita membuat milkshake di hotel Akashi-kun" Tanya Kuroko dengan watados.

Akashi yang mendengar itu hatinya retak seketika,bahkan aura coretbanci-bancicoret bunga-bunganya hilang diganti dengan aura suram.

"Jadi kita tidak melakukan 'itu' Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi memastikan,dia masih ga rela

"Itu? Ya membuat milkshake,apalagi Akashi-kun?" Jawab Kuroko,yang langsung menohok hati Akashi

'Ma,sakit ma! Sei ga jadi dapetin uke idaman! Hiks,posisi Sei digantiin milkshake!' batin Akashi miris. Ternyata nganu(?) dengan Kuroko hanya mitos. Sementara para GoM yang lain perlahan bangkit dari kematian (?) (GoM: woi lu kata kita zombie! Author: ampun2!). Kuroko yang masih tidak sadar apa yang terjadi bertanya kembali.

"Memang kenapa? Apa salah aku menyebutnya itu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah sedater pantat wajan dan kepala yang dimiringkan,membuat ia kini terlihat 'oh so kawaii!' dimata para anggota GoM apalagi Momoi (jangan Tanya,tadi dia langsung ngacir dari apotek ke sini gara-gara di SMS Kise),mungkin kalau tidak mereka tahan jalan ini akan menjadi lautan darah (Reader: kalo jadi laut nanti mereka mati dong thor? Author: ya nggak lah….ini kan cerita saya~ jadi bisa di hidup matiin~ /dihajar)

"SALAH!" akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan dan pengendalian diri yang tersisa,mereka-ah maaf Aomine tidak termasuk karena sudah duluan pinsang akibat keimutan Kuroko kita. Jadi dengan segenapa tenaga mereka mengatakan kata 'salah' bersamaan.

"Apa yang salah? Bukannya kata-kataku tidak melukai kalian?" Tanya Kuroko lagi dengan watados

'Kau berhasil membuat kami salah paham dan hamper membacok(?) Akashi Kuroko!' batin seluruh GoM (min Akashi) dan Momoi.

'Kau melukaiku yang sudah berharap Tetsuya…hiks' batin Akashi sedikit-ngga ini mah OOC banget!

"Kata-katamu tadi terlalu ambigu nanodayo! B-bukan berarti aku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Midorima menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dengan ga santai (baca: masih aja tsundere)

"I-itu memang benar-ssu,kata-kata kurokocchi tidak melukai kami,tapi membuat kami salah paham-ssu" kali ini Kise menjawab

"Kuro-chin,aku kira tadi kau mau melakukan yang tidak-tidak" kali ini Murasakibara yang kembali melanjutkan aksi 'maibou atau mati'

"Itu benar Tetsu-kun! Kukira kau mau melakukan apa! Aku kan jadi salah paham!" Momoi juga ikut bersuara

Kalian bertanya Akashi? Oh dia sedang duduk manis dipojokan bermain bersama kecoa(?) (jangan Tanya jalan pojokannya dimana) dengan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar (Author: puk-puk Akashi-kun~)

"Salah paham?" Kuroko membeo,apa yang salah dari kata-katanya? Oh Kuroko,sungguh polos dirimu nak….sini sama Author aj- (Author: /digebukin GoM)

"Ah,sudahlah-ssu,bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Daritadi kita hanya diam disini loh-ssu" Jawab Kise berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan,yang langsung diberi jempol oleh para GoM(min Akashi) dan Momoi

"Hm,baiklah" beruntung,Kuroko kita adalah anak baik yang berbakti,jadi ya dia nurut aja sama kata-kata Kise. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang-ah maaf maksud saya mereka min Akashi,karena dia udah dijemput duluan,masih ga kuat liat Kuroko katanya…puk puk Akashi-kun.

Bagian 1: 'itu'? End

Bagian 2: Balon?

Mereka semua berjalan menuju Maji Burger,ya ini tepatnya ide Kise,karena dia ingin membelikan milkshake Kuroko. Tapi berhubung semuanya juga lapar,jadilah mereka semua ikut ke Maji Burger.

Mereka memesan makanan masing-masing

Kise: "Burger medium 1,cola,dan juga vanilla milkshake 1-ssu"

Midorima: "Burger medium 1,dan cola nanodayo"

Aomine: " Burger Duluxe 3 dan cola 1"

Murasakibara: " Burger Medium 20,Burger Duluxe 10,kentang goreng jumbo 15,cola 1" pesanan Murasakibara sukses membuat semua yang ada disana sweetdrop,bahkan sang kasir yang mencatatpun menatap horror kearah Murasakibara

Momoi: "Burger Medium satu,dan strawberry milkshake ya"

Oh tenang,Kuroko sudah dipesankan Kise,lihat diatas.

Setelah memesan makanan masing-masing,mereka semua duduk berkumpul dalam satu ini semuanya berlangsung khidmat sebelum Kuroko membuka suara.

"Kise-kun,aku kemarin menemukan balon di tasmu saat kau menyuruhku mengambilkan Handphone" kata Kuroko dengan datar. Sementara Kise langsung menyemburkan makanannya kearah Aomine

"WOI!? KISE TEME!? APA YANG KAU LAK-" Belum selesai Aomine ngebacot-ehem maksud saya protes,Kise sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"B-balon!? B-bentuknya seperti apa-ssu!?" Tanya kise was-was

"Wadahnya seperti permen,tapi aku lihat dalamnya karet" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar tembok rumah Akashi(?). Sementara Yang lain sudah punya reaksi masing-masing,Midorima udah keselek sedotan(?),Kise udah pucet kayak mayat,Aomine udah godain mbak-mbak penjaga- oke Aomine ga masuk,Murasakibara udah berhenti makan,dan Momoi udah memberi tatapan maut ke Kise

"Kise,buat apa kau membawa benda itu nanodayo!?" Bentak Midorima yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sedotannya(?)

"A-aku,i-itu titipan temanku-ssu!" Kise mencoba membela diri

"Ki-chan~ nanti kubilangin ke Akashi-kun loh~" Kali ini ucap momoi dengan nada manis tapi mematikan

"Jangan-ssu! Aku mohon-ssu! HUWEEEEE!" Kise mulai aksi nangis Bombay

"Aku tidak menyangka Kise-chin seperti itu" Ucap Murasakibara sambil geleng-geleng. Dan itu sukses membuat tangisan Kise makin besar (Author: Kise cengeng lu Kise: yang nulis siapa-ssu!? Author: hehe,iya)

"Memangnya itu apa Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko(lagi) yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan absurd teman-temannya. Midorima yang ditanyai justru gelagapan,masa iya kudu dijawab kalau itu bukan balon tapi k*nd*m,bisa hancur image Midorima,juga kepolosan Kuroko. Akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk menjawab sebelum,

Jarang Pulang~ Abang Jarang Pulang~ Tiap Malam Suka Kelayapan~ (ringtone hp Midorima)

Semua yang mendengar ringtone hp Midorima memandang Midorima dengan tatapan horror.

'M-midorimacchi suka dangdut-ssu!' batin Kise horror

'Mido-chin Jarang pulang?' jangan Tanya,siapa lagi kalau bukan murasakibara

'Midorima-kun ternyata suka yang seperti ini' kali ini Kuroko juga ikut-ikut ngebatin

'M-midorima! Kau suka lagu yang penyanyinya seksi itu!' kalian pasti tahu siapa

'Mido-kun,kukira kau cool' batin Momoi nelangsa

Muka Midorima kali ini sudah semerah tomat busuk,ketahuan sudah rahasianya kalau dia menyukai musik dangdut. Tapi mukanya yang merah langsung berubah jadi seputih sadako(?) saat melihat nama penelfonnya 'Akashi Seijuuro'. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan bulan-ehem salah ya- maksud saya akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian Midorima mengangkat telfonnya.

"H-halo Akashi,ada apa?" Tanya Midorima takut-takut,karena menurut prinsipnya 'Akashi marah bacok ditempat'

"Shintarou,jangan pernah beritahukan pada Tetsuya,INI PERINTAH" ucap Akashi dari seberang sana dengan menekankan kata 'perintah'. Sementara Midorima sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi berbakat jadi dukun(?) dan dia bisa belajar santet dari Akashi(?) (Author: /dibuang)

"Baiklah" Jawab Midorima,lalu telfonpun ditutup dari seberang sana oleh Akashi

Midorima yang emang dasarnya anak nurut (sama Akashi maksudnya) akhirnya gajadi memberi tahu Kuroko,dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ehm,bagaimana kalau kita makan saja nanodayo,jangan bahas yang tidak-tidak. B-bukanya aku peduli nanodayo! Hanya saja makan sambil berbicara itu tidak baik!" ucap Midorima

Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk (Oh,tuhan,nih anak siapa nih!? Polos bgt!?) dan melanjutkan kegiatan minum bersama sang vanilla milkshake tercinta

'Midorimacchi/Midorima/Mido-chin/Mido-kun kau pintar' Batin semuanya memuji Midorima,dan melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: YOo~ Momon kembali~ maaf ya kalau nunggu lama~ dan kalau saya baca kok ceritanya makin garing ya? TwT) tapi semoga reader sekalian masih suka,dan ya kalau misalnya fic ini lanjut (kalau ada yang minta sih) fic ini bakal update 1 minggu sekali~ hehe yaudah gitu aja ya~ silahkan dibaca omakenya~**

 **Omake**

Jangan salahkan Kuroko atas rasa keponya yang besar ini,karena sekarang Kuroko sedang berada di depan laptopnya dan menuliskan ciri-ciri balon(?) yang ditemukannya di tas Kise. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik(?) muncul gambar seperti yang Kuroko maksud (Reader: emang bisa ya thor? Author: bisain lah~) dan setelah melihat-lihat Kuroko tahu bahwa balon(?) yang dimaksudnya bernama K*nd*m. karena sudah mengetahui namanya,Kuroko pun menutup laptopnya dan berjalan turun untuk makan malam. Karena kebetulan tadi ibunya juga sudah memanggil.

[Skip saat makan malam]

"Bu,k*nd*m itu apa" Tanya Kuroko dengan watadosnya yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan (min Kuroko) keselek(?)

"Tet-chan! Darimana kau tahu itu!?" Tanya-atau lebih tepatnya bentak ibunya Kuroko

"hm,aku menemukannya di tas temanku" jawab kuroko datar

"Siapa temanmu itu Tet-chan?" Tanya ibu Kuroko sekali lagi,kali ini dengan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar

"Kise-kun" jawab Kuroko,mendengar jawaban anaknya,ibu kuroko segera tancap gas menelpon orang yang bernama Kise (ceritanya Kise udah sering telfon jadi udah tahu nomornya),untuk memberikan ancaman mental(?)

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah ibunya hanya mengendikan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya,begitu pula anggota keluarga yang lain.

Di disisi lain

"A-ampun bibicchi! I-itu bukan,Hyaaa! Ampun! Jangan sunat aku lagi-ssu!" teriakan kise yang ketakutan menggema di malam hari.

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Kuroko!**

 **Summary: kisah-kisah tentang kepolosan kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v happy reading!**

Part 3: Festival

Bagian 1: Drama

Pagi ini semua siswa SMP Teiko sedang sibuk menyiapkan festival musim panas yang kurang satu hari lagi,itu artinya besok (Reader: cepet ama thor? Author: suka-suka lah :v /ditendang). Ada yang menata bangku-bangku,ada yang menyiapkan berkas,ada yang mondar mandir ga jelas,ada yang Cuma tidur (tau lah siapa),ada yang Cuma makan-ehem,ada yang kerjaanya nyuruh-nyuruh mulu-(GoM: woi jangan curhat mulu! Author: ish- iya-iya)

"Bawa ini kesana ya!" "Woi jangan tidur!" "Selotip mana woi!" "Mejanya!" "Gua bilang kursi bego!" "Ini gimana!" "Paku woi paku!" "Ashdjkl! Yang bener dong! Capek nih!" "Woi! Jangan kabur balik sini lu!" "Banyak cincong lu coeg! Kerja aja bacot mulu!" dan begitulah kesibukan mereka,bahkan sampai para penghuni kebun binatang juga ikut andil. Oh iya Author hampir lupa,bagaimana dengan para GoM? Mereka anak pintar jadi udah ngacir duluan dari kelas masing-masing. Kemana? Rahasia dong (author: /ditabok)-ehem- maksud saya mereka pergi ke taman. Ini semua idenya Akashi-sama,katanya udah bosen dikelas mulu. Oke kita lihat aja mereka

[Di taman]

Para GoM + Momoi tentunya,sedang duduk-duduk lesehan(?) di taman,mereka membahas tentang apa yang akan kelas mereka buat di festival nanti.

"Ne…ne minnacchi! Kelas kalian akan membuat apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise semangat

"Kelasku akan membuat maid and butler café nanodayo,b-bukan berarti aku setuju!" jawab Midorima sekali lagi masih tsundere

"Heeee~ keren-ssu! Aku ingin melihat Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi menjadi butler!" Kata Kise dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar-oke author mulai hiperbolis

"Diam Ryouta,lagipula kelasmu akan membuat apa?" kali ini Akashi juga ikut ikutan kepo

"Kelas kami membuat-Mpft" belum selesai Kise berbicara mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Aomine

"Kise teme! Jangan katakan hal yang memalukan!" bisik Aomine,padahal suaranya juga bisa terdengar oleh yang lain.

"T-tapi-ssu!"

"Kelas Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun akan menampilkan boyband" tiba-tiba Kuroko ikut membuka suara sebelum Kise hendak protes.

JDEER

Petir imajer seakan menyambar Aomine,ketahuan sudah aib kelasnya (padahal itu Cuma menurut Aomine -_-)

"Pfft-" Semua yang ada disana (min kuroko,Aomine,Kise) berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Bahkan Murasakibara harus menelan maibou beserta bungkusnya(?) (Author: B-bakemon- GoM: *Sweetdrop*)

"O-oi! Apa yang kalian tertawakan!?" Aomine berteriak dengan wajah pink kecoklatan,jangan Tanya kenapa warnanya gitu,mungkin karena Aomine item dek-maksud saya eksotis makanya warnanya gitu.

"Pfft- Aomine akan menyanyi sambil ngedance-pfft" Midorima menjawab sambil menahan tawa,bahkan suffix nanodayonya tidak diucapkan,jangankan suffix tsunderenya aja tiba-tiba ilang (Sungguh generasi keajaiban -A-|)

"D-diam kau Midorima teme!" protes Aomine (lagi)

"Sudahlah Aomine-kun,lagipula boyband tidak seburuk itu" ucap Kuroko berusaha menenangkan,awalnya memang Aomine merasa sedikit senang sebelum

"Hanya saja mungkin nanti kau yang paling hitam" Lanjut Kuroko dengan watadosnya. Oh sungguh Kuroko kata-katamu telah membuat Aomine menjadi butiran debu.

"Hee~ Dai-chan ternyata bisa menyanyi juga?" Tanya Momoi kepada debu yang berterbangan (ingat jadi butiran debu/ditendang). Kise yang kasihan pada Aomine mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"S-sudahlah-ssu,lagipula kelas Kurokocchi dan Momoicchi membuat apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise. Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang mati kutu

"Kelas kami akan membuat drama!" Momoi mengucapkan dengan semangat

"Drama apa Satsuki?" Kali ini Akashi juga ikutan kepo,tentu saja karena ini menyangkut kelas sang uke impian

"Kami akan membuat drama Sleeping Beauty!" Lagi-lagi Momoi berteriak dengan semangat

"Pfft-Buahaha! Drama anak kecil itu! Apanya yang menarik!" Aomine yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia(?) tertawa mendegar perkataan Momoi

"Dai-chan Hidoi! Lagipula,pemeran putri disini adalah…" Momoi menghentikan perkataanya,membuat semua yang ada disana (min Kuroko) penasaran. Lain teman-temannya lain juga Kuroko yang sudah keringat dingin,bahkan rasanya dia ingin ngibrit sekarang juga darisana.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi kembali melanjutkan perkataanya dengan semangat. Kuroko membatu seketika. Hancur sudah. Tenang Kuroko kamu pasti cantik kok!

HENING

1 detik..

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 det-

"HAAAAAH!?" teriak semuanya(min Kuroko dan Momoi) heboh,bahkan Akashi yang terkenal coolpun ikut berteriak seperti banci akan ditangkap satpol PP. Mereka menatap Kuroko lalu kembali ke Momoi

"Satsuki,kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Akashi memastikan

"Tentu!" jawab Momoi semangat

1…

2…

3….

Kelima makhluk pelangi tersebut langsung ngacir darisana. Kita lihat dijalan

"Aku yang akan menjadi pangeran Kurokocchi-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari menirukan Aomine menuju kelas Kuroko

"Woi Kise jangan meniruku! Lagipula pasti aku yang akan jadi pangerannya!" Aomine sempat-sempatnya protes sambil lari

"Tidak,akulah yang akan menjadi pangerannya,aku absolut ingat itu" ini sudah pasti Akashi yang juga ikut berlari

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya nanodayo!" Kali ini sifat tsundere Midorima ilang lagi,iya kali ya tsundere sambil lari kan capek

"Aku pasti bisa menjadi pangerannya Kuro-chin" Murasakibara juga ikut-ikutan. Kali ini maibounya sudah disimpan terlebih dahulu

Kerusuhan mereka bahkan menimbulkan demo BBM di sepanjang koridor,mulai dari cewek,cowok,tua,muda,bahkan makhluk astral juga ikutan nimbrung melihat para ikemen lomba lari.

BRAAAK

Pintu kelas 1-B dibuka secara kasar. Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas yang sedang menyiapkan festival melihat kearah pintu. Disana sudah berdiri para makhluk pelangi yang tengah berebut untuk masuk. Jadi biar Author jelaskan,Akashi berada ditengah,Aomine berada dikanan dan Kise dikirinya,sedangkan Murasakibara dan Midorima masing-masing dipojok kanan-kiri.

"Woi kise! Minggir sana! Ga bisa napas nih!" protes Aomine sambil mendorong-dorong Kise karena sesak

"Aku juga sesak Ahominecchi!" protes Kise balik,sambil mendorong-dorong

"K-kampret lu coeg! Diem napa! Gua kejepit nih nanodayo!" Midorima juga ikut protes. Dan sejak kapan Midorima belajar bahasa itu? Hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu

"Kalian semua lihatlah Aka-chin,dia tidak bisa bernafas" Murasakibara dengan entengnya mengatakan hal itu. Mendengar perkataan Murasakibara,mereka menoleh kearah Akashi yang dihimpit oleh Aomine dan Kise. Dan benar saja,mungkin jiwa Akashi sudah keluar setengah saat ini-reader bayangin aja yah Akashi dihimpit gitu author ga tega (/dibuang). Para penghuni kelas hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah para ikemen tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan jiwa dan raga serta semangat 45(?) mereka berhasil menyelesaikan acara 'jepit-jepitan' tersebut.

"Jadikan aku pangerannya Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu" Ucap mereka berlima bersamaan,setelah berhasil menetralkan nafas. Mendengar itu seorang perempuan yang diduga(?) ketua kelas kelas tersebut menghampiri mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian aho!? Pangeranya Kuroko apa!? Lagian ngapain kalian bikin rusuh macam demo BBM gini!?" bentak sang ketua kelas

"Kelas kalian akan menampilkan drama kan?" Tanya Akashi berusaha tetap sopan,ingat pelajaran keluarga Akashi sudah mendarah daging layaknya pidato Bung Tomo,dan juga lupakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Iya,memang kenapa!?" Tanya sang ketua kelas lagi dengan nada kesal

"Kurokocchi menjadi pemeran putrinya kan?" Tanya Kise balik

"EH!? Bagaimana kalian tahu!?" sang ketua kelas-sekarang panggil saja Meiko kaget karena ada yang tahu kalau pemeran putri dalam drama mereka seorang laki-laki

"Itu tidak penting,sekarang jadikan aku pangerannya!" Aomine menatap Meiko dengan mata berkobar-kobar (ga kebakar beneran kok tenang)

"Jangan Nanodayo! Aku saja yang jadi pangerannya!" Midorima gamau kalah,disini author heran tsunderenya ilang kemana? Sudahlah biarkan.

"Aku saja ketua kelas-chin" Murasakibara juga rupanya,dan apa itu ketua kelas-chin!?

"Abaikan mereka,jadikan aku pangeranya karena aku absolut" Akashi mengatakan itu dengan aura intimidasi yang sangat kental. Bahkan satu kelas kini sudah kosong dan tinggal mereka berenam

"Kalian kenapa sih!? Kalian kan punya kelas sendiri! Udah balik sana!" Usir Meiko yang ternyata cukup berani melawan sang empu gunting Akashi (Tiba-tiba hujan gunting dirumah author). Tapi karena dasarnya para Kiseki no Sedai ini keras kepala pake banget akhirnya Meiko nyerah dan nyuruh mereka hompimpa biar adil.

Hompimpa alaihum gambreng~ dilaptop si unyi- maaf kebawa suasana

Dan…

"Yay! Aku menang!" teriak Aomine bangga!

"Curang-ssu! Aominecchi dari sononya dah item jadi ga ngaruh!" Protes Kise tidak terima

"Woi! Apaan maksudnya! Ini ga item tapi eksotis!" Aomine membela diri,sungguh eksotis sama item itu beda tipis Ahomine.

"Yosh! Pangerannya adalah Aomine-kun! Selamat!" Meiko menghentikan pertengkaran duo kuning-biru tersebut sebelum terjadi pergelutan di ka-ehem kelas maksudnya.

"Huee! Ahominecchi curang-ssu!" teriak Kise tidak terima lalu nangis bombay

'Tch,awas saja Daiki latihanmu kulipat gandakan nanti' batin Akashi tidak terima. Bahkan mungkin kini tampangnya sudah ngalah-ngalahin macan PMS(?)

'Aku kalah dari si dekil itu nanodayo!?' kali ini batin Midorima mencak-mencak. Dia menggenggam erat-erat lucky itemnya hari ini 'pisau dapur'

'Mine-chin aku akan menghancurkanmu!' Murasakibara juga ikutan. Kali ini dia sudah terlihat seperti raksasa yang memakan ibu dari tokoh utama fandom sebelah

"A-ano" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bisikan setan-eh enggak nding itu suaranya Kuroko yang berdiri di pintu bersama Momoi

"Eh! Kuroko-kun!,Aomine akan menjadi pangeranmu! Semangat ya! Yasudah aku mau menyiapkan yang lain dulu" Kata Meiko sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan para bocah pelangi

"T-tapi-"

"Sudahlah Tetsu-kun~ Dai-chan juga bisa akting kok~ dulu saja dia berhasil memerankan bayangan dengan sempurna!" kata Momoi mencoba membangga-banggakan Aomine tapi malah jadi nge jleb

"A-apa apaan itu Satsuki!" Protes Aomine yang merasa terhina (sangat) dibilang akting jadi bayangan,harusnya kan Kuroko

"Sudahlah Aomine-kun lebih baik kita latihan" Kata Kuroko

"Ayo!" Aomine lalu menarik tangan Kuroko dengan semangat keluar kelas,dengan Momoi mengikuti. Dan mereka bertiga seakan melupakan eksistensi ke empat makhluk warna warni yang sudah misuh-misuh dari tadi menyebut nama penghuni kebun binatang. Bahkan Midorima sudah menancapkan lucky itemnya ke tembok begitu pula Akashi dengan guntingnya.

[Skip Hari H Festival] (Author gaada inspirasi sih :'v)

Di kelas 1-B semuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk menampilkan drama,bahkan di belakang panggung sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Woi! Lampunya kanan dikit!" "Dialognya salah!" "Mimik! Intonasi juga!" "Govlok! Cukuran gua ilang!" oke kita lupakan yang terakhir. Sekarang kita lihat saja bagaimana kondisi para pemain- lebih tepatnya Aomine dan Kuroko.

Aomine memakai pakaian pangeran ala abad ke 18, dan menyisir rapi rambutnya ke belakang. Bahkan para fansnya udah berfangirling ria dibelakang panggung,jika anda Tanya apa Aomine punya fans? Tentu ada makhluk astral misalnya (/Digusur fans Aomine). Sementara Kuroko,ia mengenakan gaun ala Snow white (emang itu dodol!?) reader bayangin aja ya? dan juga Kuroko memakai wig sebahu berwarna biru muda serta aksesoris berupa bando pita berwarna merah.

Aomine, sebenernya ga Cuma Aomine tapi semua cowok yang ada disana yang melihat penamilan Kuroko sekarang sudah nosebleed ditempat dengan aura blink-blink yang merebak kemana-mana.

"Semua pemain siap-siap!" teriak Meiko sang ketua kelas,menghancurkan suasana kembang-kembang(?) yang ada

"Baik!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Dan pasti reader penasaran Aomine kok dibolehin ikut kegiatan kelas lain? Sebenernya dengan gayanya yang bak preman tanah abang,Aomine mengatakan pada ketua kelasnya kalau ia tidak akan mengikuti stand atau lebih tepatnya pertunjukkan yang akan diadakan kelasnya. Dan alhasil karena tampang Aomine yang sangar itu,ketua kelasnya dengan senang hati (baca: ketar ketir) mengijinkan Aomine mengikuti pertunjukan di kelas 1-B. Sungguh anak teladan. Oke lupakan itu sekarang kita lihat saja bagaimana drama kedua Lampu petro-maksud saya Cahaya-Bayangan.

[Drama]

"Oh,cantik sekali putri ini, siapa gerangan kah dia? Dan kenapa matanya tak kunjung terbuka?" Tanya sang pangeran pada ketujuh kurcaci yang mengelilingi tubuh Snow White

"Dia adalah Snow White pangeran,dia terkena kutukan penyihir" Jawab salah satu kurcaci

"Baiklah,aku akan mencoba menghilangkan kutukan itu" Jawab sang pangeran dengan mantap. Pangeran tersebut membuka peti kaca tempat sang putri tidur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang putri. Semakin dekat,hingga

JLEEB

Sebuah gunting menancap dengan indahnya di tembok belakang Aomine. Apa yang terjadi adalah, gunting tersebut menggagalkan acara ciuman Aomine dengan Kuroko dengan cara lewat diantara wajah Aomine dan saja ga kena,kalo kena nanti muka Aomine yang it-eksotis ini ga tampan lagi dong. Dan kalau kalian tanya siapa pelemparnya pastilah penganut ajaran Yandere Akashi Seijuuro.

Semua penonton yang ada disana kicep seketika saat gunting itu menancap dengan mulus di tembok. Suasana yang hening berubah jadi sorak sorai bahagia dari semua murid laki-laki yang bahagia karena putri nan kyut-kyut Tidak jadi dicium oleh pangeran bertampang sangar layaknya abang-abang tukang siomay komplek sebelah-oke lupakan.

Sementara Aomine masih bertahan di posisinya dengan tampang shock dan horror abis. Kuroko? Dia kan merem mana tahu :v (#plak). Akhirnya karena tidak ingin acara makin kacau tirai penutup panggung segera diturunkan. Meiko yang udah kesel sampai ubun-ubun itu lalu menghampiri Aomine dan Kuroko yang masih berada di panggung dan,

"WOI! ACARANYA ANCUR TAHU GA!? BUKAN TEMPE! LAGIAN AOMINE KENAPA NYIUM AJA LAMA BANGET!? #$^%$* #$%*^&)(()_%$^&%^-" dan lain sebagainya omelan Meiko kepada mereka berdua. Aomine dan Kuroko yang mendengar itu hanya sweetdrop,dan apapula tempe itu?

Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Meiko mereka berdua menggunakan jurus kameh-maksud saya misdirection (R: sejak kapan Aomine belajar misdirection!? A: sejak Akashi jadi suka tempe) untuk kabur dari sana. Dan jadilah drama ini hancur berkat tangan nistah author (A: Aomine jangan sembarang nulis! Ao: bodo,gua ga jadi nyium Tetsu kan jadinya!)

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Nyiahahaha~ ketemu lagi sama saya momon author nistah yang gatel banget pengen nistain para karakter KnB #plak mungkin buat chapter ini ga lucu-lucu amat ya? Saya sempet kena writer block sih :'v (derita lo lah).** **Oh iya,ini kan bagian 1 nah buat chapter berikutnya itu merupakan bagian dua dari chapter ini,aduh gimana ya,yah gitu lah,dan disana saya mau masukin adegan KuroMomo meskipun akhirnya juga maho nyiahahaha! #plak dan maaf ya ga kepikiran kali ini omakenya :'D padahal dari kemaren ada omake~ yaudah lah ya sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

 **Oh dan bagi review yang ga log in saya ucapin terima kasih udah mau nge review fic gaje nan nistah ini :D akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Kuroko!**

 **Summary: kisah-kisah tentang kepolosan kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v happy reading!**

Part 3: Festival

Bagian 2: Maybe later

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua diadakannya festival kebudayaan di SMA ,bentrok,demo BBM dan lain sejenisnya sudah berubah menjadi teratur. Teratur dalam artian diberi jam alias gentian (sama aja gevlek). Yasudah apapun itu author enggak terlalu peduli. Baiklah sekarang kita menuju ke tempat para anggota GoM serta momoi. Mungkin kalian heran kok bisa mereka sama-sama terus,Momoi juga ikutan. Karena sesuai semboyan 'Pelangi tak lengkap tanpa yang lain menemani' maksudnya apa saya juga ngga tahu-ehem back to story. Para bocah-bocah pelangi itu kini sedang berada di stand café di kelas Akashi. Mereka duduk di tempat yang khusus disediakan oleh Akashi sendiri,yang membentuk lingkaran pelangi. Karena dasarnya mereka itu rakus,ya nggak sih sebenernya Cuma Aomine sama Murasakibara aja (/dihajar fans Aomine dan Atsushi),mereka langsung memesan makanan.

Mulai dari Akashi yang makan dengan elegan bak bangsawan,Midorima yang makan dengan anteng bagai anak mami yang nurut,Kise yang selfie dulu sama makanannya lalu update status "Ak03h l4g13h m4k4n s4m4h t3m3nz-t3m3nz gUyZ!" bagi yang bisa baca saya salut sama anda-oke lanjut,Murasakibara yang makan dengan ganas kayak orang belum makan 1 tahun,Aomine yang makan sambil baca majalah Mai-channya(disitu saya heran,kok dia ga jijik gitu?),Momoi yang makan sambil lirik-lirik sang pujaan hati Kuroko terjintah,dan terakhir Kuroko yang Cuma duduk anteng sambil menyesap minuman yang sudah menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya Vanilla milkshake. Tidak banyak yang terjadi,yaa…setidaknya belum

"Murasakibara,jangan makan dengan terburu-buru nanodayo! B-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo!" bentak Midorima yang risih melihat cara makan Murasakibara

"Nyem…nyem…nyem.." jawab-oke itu sebenernya Cuma suara kunyahan bukan jawaban.

"Aominecchi! Jangan ambil makananku-ssu!" kali ini Kise yang tidak terima sama Ahom-Aomine karena makanannya diambil

"Bodo amat,penting gua kenyang" jawab Aomine lalu melanjutkan makan

"Daiki,jangan tunjukkan majalah nistahmu itu pada kami,apalagi waktu makan" ancam Akashi dengan menodongkan gunting di depan wajah Aomine

"Hii! Ampun iya!" jawab Aomine sambil langsung menyembunyikan majalahnya,sayang banget kalau dibuang.

Melihat teman-temannya Momoi sweetdrop seketika,tapi ya gitu,lihat semuanya sibuk Momoi mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menarik tangan Kuroko untuk pergi dari sana. Kuroko yang ditarik Cuma ngikut aja,asalkan ada vanilla milkshake aku bahagia.

Kembali ke para GoM. Menyadari tidak ada satupun suara perempuan cempreng yang biasa melerai mereka,akhirnya mereka memilih berhenti dan melihat ke bangku yang di duduki Momoi dan Kuroko tadi. Dan benar saja,bangkunya kosong. Kise bahkan sempet kucek-kucek mata dulu untuk memastikan kalau Kuroko tidak berubah jadi hantu dan menghilang (teori darimana itu),dan ternyata Kuroko benar-benar tidak ada disana.

Hening…

"Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kurochin/Kuroko ilang -ssu/nanodayo!?" teriak mereka semua kompak. Semuanya langsung panik, tapi Akashi dan Midorima yang memang cukup(?) waras hanya bersikap cool (padahal tadi ikutan teriak) dan berpikir sejenak.

Cling….tiba-tiba ada tuyu-eh maksud saya bohlam yang bersinar diatas kepala Akashi dan Midorima,biar kayak di film-film ceritanya-ssu! (A:woi Kise apaan nih! Ki: biarin-ssu)

"Tetsuya/Kuroko pasti dibawa kabur oleh Satsuki/Momoi!" ucap Akashi dan Midorima bersamaan. Sungguh telat wahai anak muda-ehem. Para GoM lain yang mendengar penuturan dua temannya itu langsung heboh sendiri.

"Ayo kita cari mereka-ssu!" teriak Kise heboh

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan si kuning banci ini!" Aomine juga ikutan teriak

"nyem….ayo…nyem…" ya…Murasakibara Cuma bilang gitu.

Akashi yang mendengar itu lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah,sekarang ayo kita segera mencari Tetsuya" Akashi memberikan titah pada teman-temannya (baca: budak-budaknya).

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk masing-masing untuk mencari calon uke-uhuk- maksud saya sahabat mereka.

[dilain tempat…]

"Tetsu-kun! Ayo kita beli permen apel!" ajak Momoi pada Kuroko yang masih setia dengan vanilla milkshakenya

"Un" Kuroko hanya menjawab singkat dan pasrah dirinya diseret-seret oleh Momoi. Lihatlah mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang dijodohkan oleh ibu tiri-oke ga nyambung-maksud saya mereka sudah seperti pasangan yang lagi kasmaran.

Mereka berkeliling sana-kemari,mulai dari stand merchandise,Drama,Boyband,Rumah hantu,bahkan kelas kosong pun didatengin. Rasanya hari ini Momoi kelewat bahagia,saking bahagianya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Sementara kuroko? Ya,dia nurut aja. Inget kata mama 'kamu laki-laki ga boleh nyakitin cewek,cewek itu nomor satu' jadilah Kuroko seperti ini sekarang.

Yak saya gabisa jelasin detail banget karena emang ga pinter jelasin,jadi kita balik ke para GoM yang masih dalam misi pencarian Kuroko yang tertu-uhuk-hilang.

"Kurokocchi dimana sih-ssu!" Kise ngedumel sambil membuka satu persatu tempat sampah. Sungguh author heran,ya kali Kuroko ada di dalam tempat sampah! Tapi biarlah,mengingat Kise kan rada-rada aho jadi yasudahlah.

"Kise teme! Jangan terus-terusan protes! Ini aku juga sedang mencarinya!" Aomine berteriak sambil melihat-lihat di setiap lorong. Ya ini termasuk normal untuk orang yang aho nan dekil macam Aomine (/Author dibantai fansnya).

"Semuanya,aku melihat Tetsuya dan Satsuki" Kata-kata Akashi langsung membuat ke-empat pelangi lain melihat kearah pandang Akashi. Dan benar saja,disana lebih tepatnya di salah satu bangku taman,seorang gadis berambut pink alias Momoi dan pemuda bersurai biru langit alias Kuroko sedang duduk sambil tertawa bersama disertai dengan aura bunga-bunga- oke itu Cuma imajinasi para GoM yang kesumat api cemburu.

"Kurasa kita harus mendekati mereka nanodayo,b-bukan berar-" belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan bantahan tsunderenya,Akashi sudah menyela terlebih dahulu

"Kau benar Shintarou,kita harus mencegah sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Kata Akashi dengan aura membunuh yang mengintimidasi. Ditambah para pasukan setan-maaf para GoM yang lain juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu apalagi-ssu! Kita harus cepat! Dan ingat tidak boleh ketahuan!" Ujar Kise berkobar-kobar karena cemburu. Sungguh dirinya tak rela jika Kurokocchinya harus dibagi dengan orang lain,meskipun itu teman sendiri.

"Kau memerintahku Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi dingin dan penuh penekanan. Buset dah, masih sempet-sempetnya protes nih anak (Aka: Kau bilang apa author? A: E-enggak kok! *siul2*)

"T-tidak-ssu!" Kise langsung ciut seketika mendengar suara Akashi.

"Terserah,sekarang ayo cepat bergerak" Perintah Akashi. Mereka semua mengangguk lalu memulai aksi mereka. Mulai dari mengendap-endap layaknya maling kolor di komplek perumahan hingga tak lupa mereka juga menirukan gaya cecak merayap di tembok agar tidak ketahuan kedua objek yang dimata-matai. Setelah perjuangan meneteskan peluh,segenap jiwa,bertetes dara- (Reader: woi ini comedy bukan tragedy!) maaf maksud saya,setelah berhasil mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan,mereka bersembunyi di semak semak yang ada di belakang bangku yang di duduki Momoi dan Kuroko dan memulai aksi memata-matai ala mereka.

"Tetsu-kun! Kau mau permen apel ini?" Tanya Momoi sambil menawarkan permen apel yang sudah sempat dia gigit pada sang pujaan hati. Sementara itu di pihak para GoM mereka sudah mendeteksi yang tidak-tidak

"Tentu" jawab Kuroko sambil menggigit permen tadi tepat di bekas gigitan Momoi tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

Momoi yang melihatnya sudah melayang ke langit ketujuh. Batinnya jejeritan histeris menyerukan satu suara yang sama 'Inderect Kiss dengan Tetsu-kun! Kyaaa!' baiklah itu kan di pihak Momoi,bagaimana di pihak para GoM? Kise dan Murasakibara sedang sibuk menghalangi Akashi agar tidak kalap dan menyerbu Momoi sekarang juga. Aomine sedang mengais-ngais tanah,Midorima sedang menusuk-nusuk lucky itemnya hari ini yang merupakan 'boneka Voodo' sambil merapalkan segala macam mantra santet yang telah dipelajarinya. Oke kembali ke Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun" Panggil Momoi

"Hm? Ada apa Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko

"Tetsu-kun….aku….aku-" belum selesai Momoi berbicara,gangguan sudah datang.

Merasakan alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi Kise segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dikorbankan(?) oleh para GoM yang lain

"Pagi yang indah-ssu!" Itu bukan suara Momoi kok,tapi itu suaranya Kise yang tiba-tiba nyerobot perkataan Momoi.

"Ki-chan!?" teriak Momoi kaget

"Oh, halo Momoi-chan! Halo Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise basa-basi. Sebenernya dia Cuma mau mencegah acara penembakan(?) Momoi tadi.

"S-sejak kapan ki-chan datang?" Tanya Momoi mencoba tenang. Padahal di dalem hati udah nyumpah-nyumpah

"B-baru saja-ssu~ tadi aku melihat Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi makanya aku kemari-ssu!" Jawab Kise yang boong banget

"Oh- begitu,ne Ki-chan aku ingin bicara dengan Tetsu-kun sebentar ya" Kata Momoi sambil menarik (baca: Seret paksa) Kuroko dari sana.

"yah,gagal deh-ssu" Ucap Kise pasrah. Para GoM yang melihat itu lantas keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ryouta,hukumanmu untuk nanti sekarang kita ikuti kemana mereka" Kata Akashi dengan nada membunuh.

"B-baik-ssu" Kise hanya nurut. Lebih baik nurut daripada nyawa jadi taruhan. Kembali ke Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Hah,maaf Tetsu-kun,aku sudah menyeretmu." Kata Momoi dengan muka yang memang sengaja dimewek mewekin.

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san" jawab Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Momoi. Momoi yang baru saja dapet durian runtuh(?) langsung kembali bling-bling seketika. Mungkin aja Kuroko ga sadar kalo sekarang Momoi udah kayak anjing buangan yang dipungut(/digeplak) maaf tadi kesalahan skrip,maksud saya Momoi sekarang udah kayak pemenang lotre berhadiah miliaran dan bonus kolor-uhuk enggak abaikan yang terakhir.

"Tetsu-kun…." Momoi mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Ya Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko karena merasa-oke emang namanya dipanggil.

"Aku…aku men-" belum sempat Momoi menyelesaikan perkataannya kali ini Aho-Aomine memotong perkataannya. Yep betul kali ini Aomine yang jadi tumbal

"W-woi!? Kenapa aku!?" Protes Aomine

"Ssst! Sudah cepat sana-ssu!" kata Kise sambil berbisik

"Mendou na….." Akhirnya dengan langkah malas,Aomine keluar dari markas-ralat maksud saya dari selokan-ah maaf maksud saya tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Oi,Satsuki" Panggil Aomine dengan malas. Momoi langsung speechless,kok bisa dia ketemu dua GoM sekaligus disaat yang genting gini!? Asal kamu tahu anak muda,mereka itu udah bertransformasi jadi agen FBI kw-kw an demi menyelamatkan calon uke mereka.

"Mou! Dai-chan! Ngapain sih kesini!" kesal Momoi sambil mencak-mencak(?) gatau apa dia kalau di selokan-uhuk- sana ada 4 pria pelangi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi serta mantra kutukan yang terus berkumandang layaknya doa.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu!" Protes Aomine

"Ano.." belum sempat Kuroko bersuara,omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Momoi

"Ah Mou! Sudahlah Ahomine wa baka! Ayo kita pergi Tetsu-kun" Kata Momoi sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko pergi dari sana.

"Hoi Satsuki!-" Panggilan Aomine tidak di gubris sama sekali. Yang ada Momoi semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Para GoM yang melihat itu sudah semakin geregetan. Boneka voodoo Midorima sudah tidak berbentuk,Pohon di depan Akashi sudah siap rubuh,Kise sudah berhenti menangis dan memasang wajah serius,Murasakibara memakan Maibounya dengan ganas,sementara Aomine,dia sudah misuh-misuh ga jelas.

Oke….TBC- (reader: kok gitu!?) eh engga ding belom TBC :v

Momoi yang sudah kesal kuadrat di pangkat tiga kali empat dibagi lima-salah kenapa jadi matematika-ehem- Momoi yang sudah sangat kesal Karena selalu bertemu anggota GoM di saat-saat yang bagus akhirnya mengajak Kuroko ke kelas. Kuroko akhirnya tetap pasrah saja,ingat lelaki gentle.

Di pihak GoM mereka juga mengikuti Momoi dan Kuroko ke kelas mereka. Kali ini mereka mengambil posisi di pintu. Ya ga terang-terangan gitu,mereka saling tumpang tindih(?) ehem jadi begini. Kise dibawah sendiri,Akashi diatasnya,Aomine diatasnya lagi,Midorima diatasnya lagi,dan Murasakibara yang paling atas,ngerti? Enggak, yaudah kita balik ke Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" Panggil Momoi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Kali ini dia sudah bertekad tidak akan gagal lagi.

"Ya Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko yang sudah mencoba sabar diseret kesana-kemari membawa ala-maaf salah skrip.

"Tetsu-kun wa Daisuki da!" Jawab Momoi dengan lantang,dan api yang berkobar dibelakangnya (Ki:woi salah skrip-ssu! A: Loh bukan lagi perang ya?)- maksud saya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga menyukai Momoi-san,Momoi-san adalah teman yang baik" Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Oh lihatlah Kuroko,senyumanmu sudah membuat aura hitam kelima GoM yang sedang tumpang tindih hilang seketika.

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun!- tunggu! Teman?" Tanya Momoi lagi. Siapa tahu dia harus pergi ke dokter THT mendengar jawaban Kuroko tadi.

"Iya Momoi-san,aku menyukaimu sebagai teman" Jawab Kuroko lagi. Kuroko kata-katamu sudah menghancurkan hati seorang Momoi Satsuki. Lihat auranya yang awalnya blink-blink kini sudah berubah menjadi suram.

"A-ah begitu,ya" Kata Momoi sambil tertawa kaku. 'kampret,kena FRIENDZONE' batin Momoi nelangsa.

Yah setidaknya ini akhir yang bahagia bagi para GoM yang sedari tadi sudah berusaha keras menjadi agen FBI kw-kw an. Mari ucapkn selamat (/woi). Kali ini beneran author ga boong kok! Sumpah :v

 **TBC**

 **A/N: ya hallo! saya balik lagi! :'D gimana chapter ini? kalo menurut momon sih absurd -A-) oh iya ada yang mau request gimana chapter berikutnya? :'v rencananya author cuma bakal bikin 10 chapter tergantung reader. dan Bagi yang ga login thanks for review! akhir kata**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Kuroko!**

 **Summary: kisah-kisah tentang kepolosan kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v happy reading!**

Part 4: Liburan (Aomine Daiki)

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir seluruh siswa di SMA Teiko masuk ke sekoah sebelum libur musim panas. Ada yang pake acara termehek-mehek(?),ada yang tebar kembang di halaman,ada yang selfie-selfie dulu,ada juga yang Cuma diem-diem. Bagaimana dengan para GoM dan Momoi? Saat ini mereka sedang duduk melingkar di salah satu-atau lebih tepatnya salah tujuh(?) karena memang bangku yang ada di kelas tersebut disatukan agar mereka bisa duduk melingkar. Mereka saat ini sedang membicarakan prihal kemana mereka pergi saat liburan nanti. Kenapa kok di bahas sama-sama? Ya iyalah,orang mereka liburan nanti juga sama-sama. Baiklah daripada dengerin cerita author yang ga jelas ini lebih baik kita simak pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi liburan nanti kita akan kemana?" Tanya Akashi. Keliatannya sih emang acuh gitu. Tapi kalo anda jeli seperti Kuroko,anda akan menemukan kilatan blink-blink bahagia di mata Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai-ssu!" usul Kise dengan semangat

"Ditolak,kau hanya akan mengumpankan diri pada para fansmu" Ucap Akashi sakartis

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise mulai aksi nangis Bombay,please Kise suaramu bikin kuping author budeg (Ki: Hidoi-ssu! A: Stop!)

"Baiklah,ada usul lain?" Tanya Akashi lagi

"Aku tahu,kita pergi ker-"

"Ditolak Daiki,kita tidak akan pergi ke rumah artis gravure itu. pikirkan dengan benar atau kepalamu yang akan melayang" Akashi memotong perkataan Aomine dengan sadisnya. Aomine yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bergidik.

"Ano.." Kali ini Kuroko membuka suara.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada bicara yang berubah lembut.'pilih kasih lo setan!' batin para GoM(-Akashi)

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke gunung saja?" Usul Kuroko. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui ide Kuroko.

"Baiklah,jika semuanya setuju besok kita akan pergi ke gunung,besok semuanya berkumpul di rumahku jam 8 pagi. Jika telat kalian akan tahu akibatnya" Ucap Akashi sambil memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

Yang lain (-Kuroko) hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Bisa-bisa mereka cepat mati jika terus bersama dengan setan-uhuk-cebol-uhuk- yang merupakan kapten mereka itu. Tapi ya biarlah daging sudah terlanjur menjadi rawon-uhuk maaf author kebawa laper- maksudnya nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur,jadi terimalah nasib dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Akashi,tepatnya di teras rumah. Para GoM,Kuroko,dan Momoi sedang menunggu sang empunya rumah membuka pintu. Sungguh malang nasib mereka,bayangkan saja mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu ini selama 30 menit! Dikarenakan ancaman gunting sakti(?) maka tidak ada satupun yang terlambat. Mereka semua(-Kuroko) misuh-misuh sendiri atas tingkah kapten cebol mereka yang satu itu. Pengecualian untuk Kuroko yang hanya mengurut dada tanda bersabar.

Krieet..

Suara pintu terbuka sontak semua yang ada di depan pintu tersebut berhenti dari kegiatan mituk (misuh-misuh ngutuk). Rupanya yang membuka pintu barusan adalah sang empunya rumah yang dari tadi ditunggu sampai lumutan. 'Awas lo cebol' batin semua yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya,silahkan masuk" kata Akashi dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"I-iya (ssu/nanodayo)" Jawab mereka sambil tersenyum paksa. Ya kali masang senyum lima jari,ogah banget (/Author tewas dirajam gunting).

Mereka semua lalu memasuki rumah Akashi sambil menyeret koper masing-masing. Diseret soalnya kalo diangkat berat-uhuk- ga penting itu mah. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Akashi yang W-O-W banget. Saking wow-nya Kise sampai selfie dan update status (lagi). Isinya (Re: Jangan please!) 'W0wz 2uM4nYah 4kAsH1ccH1 K3rEn B1nGiTz!' begitulah. Dan,woi kise tulisan lu bikin author hampir buta!-ehem- kita lanjut.

"Akashicchi kapan kita berangkat-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang sudah selesai dengan status penyebab kataraknya(?).

"Sebentar lagi Ryouta,kita tunggu supirku selesai menyiapkan mobil" Jawab Akashi sambil menyesap the hijaunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama,akhirnya sang supir keluarga Akashi sudah selesai menyiapkan mobil untuk digunakan para GoM,Kuroko dan Momoi. Mereka menaiki mobil tersebut satu persatu. Dengan Akashi disebelah supir,Momoi,Kise,dan Kuroko di belakangnya dan Murasakibara,Aomine,dan Midorima duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Mereka melewatkan perjalan dengan tenang-maaf itu salah skrip- maksudnya dengan rusuh pake kata banget kalau perlu. Yang diributin juga merupakan masalah sepele yaitu 'siapa yang bakal duduk dengan Kuroko' bener-bener ga penting banget- (/dibantai para GoM dan Momoi).

"Nanti Tetsuya akan sekamar denganku" Kata Akashi

"Tidak boleh-ssu! Kurokocchi akan sekamar denganku!" Entah kerasukan apa Kise tiba-tiba berani melawan Akashi. Mungkin ini yang namanya kekuatan cinta! /apaan

"Tidak nanodayo,Kuroko akan tidur denganku. B-bukan berarti aku mau nanodayo! Itu karena aku yang paling aman nanodayo!" Midorima ikut-ikutan dengan tsundere-tsundere tapi mau.

"sudah jelas Tetsu akan tidur denganku! aku cahayanya!" Kata Aomine dengan pedenya. Iya cahaya yang –uhuk redup uhuk-.

"Tidak boleh! Tetsu-kun harus tidur denganku!" Momoi juga ikutan ternyata. Wait- kamu perempuan Moi! (Mo: Saya khilaf thor)

"*Kraus* denganku saja Kuro-chin *Kraus*" Murasakibara ternyata juga pengen.

"Kalian semu-"

"Ano…." Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. Mari kita nobatkan Kuroko sebagai orang yang paling berani seantero mobil tersebut(?). Akashi yang dipotong perkataanya hanya mencakar-cakar kursi sebagai pelampiasan amarah.

"Ya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum ga ikhlas

"Lebih baik kalian undi saja,biar lebih cepat" usul Kuroko. Kamu memang yang paling waras nak (sopirnya juga).

"Hm,ide Tetsu-kun bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita undi!" Kata Momoi dengan semangat.

Mereka mengangguk serempak. Karena gaada yang tahu mau diundi gimana (lah) akhirnya Kuroko memotong-motong kertas menjadi kecil dan salah satunya diberi warna biru. Lalu setelah selesai krtas tersebut digenggam.

"Nah,sekarang ambilah" Kata Kuroko datar. Please Kuroko udah capek.

Mereka semua mengambil dengan gaya slowmotion,sibuk meyakinkan diri masing-masing,

'Hari ini cancer peringkat pertama,dan aku juga sudah membawa bikini sebagai lucky item nanodayo' Midorima membatin yakin. Dan reader jangan salah,lucky itemnya ga dibawa-bawa kok Cuma ditaruh tas.

'Tetsuya harus tidur denganku,aku absolut' Batin Akashi masih sok absolut

'aku pasti dapat kamar dengan Kuro-chin' Murasakibara membatin dengan pedenya

'Tetsu pasti sekamar denganku! aku sudah belajar segala macam mantra jampi-jampi' Batin Aomine. Btw- jangan jampi-jampi Kuroko lu dekil! (Ki: Authorcchi jangan masuk ke story-ssu! A: Iya-iya -_-)

'Kurokocchi pasti sekamar denganku-ssu! Aku kan yang paling tampan-ssu!' Batin Kise narsis. Tampang kan gaada hubunganya sama undian.

'Tetsu-kun! Aku pasti dapat!' dan terakhir batin Momoi tak kalah semangat.

1 detik…

10 detik…

1 meni-

"Ngambil aja lama banget sih coeg!" teriak Kuroko OOC-banget. Semua yang mendengar teriakan Kuroko langsung cengo,termasuk pak supir yang daritadi ngedengerin percakapan absurd para anak muda ini.

"Ehem,cepat diambil" Kuroko kembali ke mode datarnya. Semuanya sweetdrop seketika. Catatan 'Kuroko kalo OOC ga banget'.

Akhirnya karena takut Kuroko kembali ke mode sedeng(?) mereka segera mengambil kertasnya,dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Da- (Reader: cepetan thor)

Eng ing eng~ (apaan nih)

Dan yang mendapat kertasnya adalah….

Aomine Daki! Eh salah maap Aomine Daiki! Tepuk tangan semua,Aomine udah menang dua kali (inget chap 3).

Hening….

"Kampret lu Daiki/Aomine/Mine-chin/Aominecchi/Dai-chan!" Teriak mereka semua yang gagal mendapatkan kertas penentu sekamar dengan Kuroko.

"Hahahahaha gua yang menang!" Ujar Aomine dengan bangga. Saking bangganya bahkan dia sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka yang tidak dapat kertas sudah siap-siap dengan alat membunuh masing-masing. Mulai dri gergaji mesin,kapak,pisau,sendok,garpu-ehem-

Satu…

Dua…

Ti-

"Tuan muda,kita sudah sampai" Perkataan dari supir keluarga Akashi tersebut menggagalkan semua usaha pembunuhan terhada Aomine. para GoM (-Aomine) dan Momoi hanya mendesah frustasi dan menyimpan perangkat membunuh mereka untuk nanti.

Dikarenakan aksi bunuh-membunuh(?) yang gagal,akhirnya mereka semua turun dari mobil dengan aura hitam yang masih pekat seakan mengatakan 'danger! Radius 10 meter! Deket-deket bisa menyebabkan kematian,kejang-kejang,gangguan kehamilan dll!' (Reader: lu kata rokok thor!?). baiklah ga usah banyak cincong karena emang ini author nulis di pagi buta-eh maaf kok jadi curhat-ehem.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam villa milik keluarga Akashi,tajir ya? Jangankan villa,cintamu aja bisa didapetin sama Akashi (/ngaco). Mereka memulai pembagian kunci kamar dengan janken,kecuali untuk Aomine dan Kuroko tentunya..

Jan

Ken

Pon!

Yak mari kita lihat hasilnya~

Murasakibara-Midorima

Akashi-Kise

Momoi (ini emang harusnya sendirian)

Dan semuanya berjalan tenang dengan mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing- enggak ini mah boong banget,

"Kenapa aku sekamar dengan titan ungu ini nanodayo!?" teriak Midorima frustasi

"nyem….nyem….Mido-chin mau cemilan?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan watadosnya. Yang ditawari cemilan hanya memberikan glare terbaiknya meskipun ga ngaruh sedikitpun pada sang bocah yang terjebak di tubuh titan tersebut.

"Haha! Yang penting gua udah sama Tetsu!" Kata Aomine ga nyambung.

"Daiki..*ckris* sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu,jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari lagi *ckris* dan Shintarou,terima saja kamarmu tidak usah protes" Perkataan Akashi dengan dibubuhi-uhuk-gunting keramatnya-uhuk sukses membuat mereka-mereka yang tadi banyak cingcong diam ditempat. Oh author hampir lupa,kemana suaranya si Kise? Dia lagi duduk di pojokan dan merapalkan mantra agar dia bisa selamat sekamar dengan Akashi. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang berat bagi GoM,kuroko,dan Momoi (sepertinya).

[Skip Kamar Aomine-Kuroko]

Di kamar ini tidak ada yang special. Paling-paling Cuma Kuroko dan Aomine yang sibuk dengan bacaan masing-masing-

"Ahn,Aomine-kun" wait- suara apa itu-ehem oke- maksud author,terdengar suara desahan dari kamar duo kopi-susu ini. dan Midorima yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamar mereka langsung diam dan perlahan mundur kebelakang(ya masa kedepan) agar ia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Aomine dan kuroko. Di dalam sana mulai terdengar suara-suara yang 'iya-iya' membuat Midorima otomatis berpikir yang 'iya-iya' juga. Gimana ga mikir gitu? Suaranya kuroko ituloh…sekseh abis mak! (oke apa ini)

"A-aomine-kun s-sakit" Suara kuroko lagi-lagi terdengar. Dan oh,apa saya udah bilang kalo Midorima sekarang lagi sibuk naikin kacamata retaknya sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya? Kalo belum itu saya udah bilang.

"Sabarlah Tetsu,nanti juga akan terasa enak" Kata Aomine dengan suara yang err- tersengal-sengal? Midorima makin geregetan kali ini. tangannya sudah mencakari tembok terdekat untuk meredam emosinya. Kise yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat penampilan Midorima yang kacau balau kayak gelandangan segera menghampirinya.

"Midorimacchi? Kau tidak-"

"A-aomine-kun! Y-ya disitu" jeritan Kuroko sukses membuat Kise nge blank seketika dengan darah yang menetes dari hidung.

"apa-apa-ssu…." Tapi dia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Midorima yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Kise segera berdiri (karena emang tadinya jongkok) dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"I-ini a-aku,di dalam- j-jadi-" belum sempat Midorima mengeluarkan segala macam bantahan sudah terdengar lagi suara yang 'iya-iya'

"Tetsu…" oh,itu suara Aomine terdengar-er,seksi? (*mimisan*)

"Midorimacchi! A-apa yang dilakukan Aominecchi pada Kurokocchi-ssu!? Aku harus menyelamatannya!" teriak Kise sambil tanpa Babibu langsung menendang dengan tak berperikepintuan pintu kamar Aomine dan Kuroko.

Hening…..

"Kok kalian ga telanjang-ssu?" Tanya Kise

"Hah? Buat apa kami telanjang baka Kise?" Tanya Aomine balik.

"T-tapi bu-bukankah tadi-" Aomine yang seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan ini langsung menyela ucapan Kise.

"Hooo,jadi kau tadi menguping dan mengira aku dan Tetsu melakukan yang iya-iya?" Tanya Aomine lagi.

Skakmat. Ternyata otaknya Aomine bisa encer juga rupanya.

"T-tapi,Midorimacchi duluan yang menguping-ssu! A..are? M-midorimacchi?" Percuma kise,Midorima udah ngacir duluan daritadi.

"Kise-kun,Aomine-kun tadi sedang memijit kakiku,dan tidak terjadi apa-apa" Kata Kuroko mengklarifikasi pikiran Kise.

"heh~ syukurlah-ssu! Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu! Kurokocchi kalau Aominecchi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak segera beritahu aku!" Kata Kise dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya(?). yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari yang bersangkutan. Oh maaf yang bersangkutan ada dua karena Aomine juga di ikutin. Ja…

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku aka melindungi Tetsu! Sudah sana Pergi!" Teriak Aomine sambil menendang Kise keluar dari kamar. Dan entah matanya mendadak rabun atau apa,dia tidak menyadari adanya makhluk pelangi yang berdiri di tembok samping pintunya.

"huft! Untung saja Dai-cha tidak menyadari kita!" Bisik Momoi lega

"Diamlah satsuki,sekarang ayo kita kembali mendengarkan" Perintah Akashi yang ternyata juga ikut nimbrung setelah diberi berita oleh Midorima tadi. Kalau kalian Tanya mana suara Kise? Dia lagi dibekep sama Murasakibara biar ga teriak-teriak.

Oke cukup sama mereka yang tumpuk-tumpukan bagai ikan sarden buat nguping,kita balik ke dalem kamar.

"Tetsu…." Panggil Aomine.

"Ya Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Para pendengar di balik pintu sudah mulai merapatkan bada dan melebarkan telinga.

"Tetsu…a-aku,akumenyukaimu" Kata Aomine dengan cepat-ralat mungkin dia mau balapan sama Eminem-.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Aomine-kun" Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar

"Argh! Aku menyukaimu Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi para pendengar di balik pintu sudah menyiapkan kembali peralatan membunuh mereka.

"Eh? Aku juga menyukai Aomine-kun kok" Jawab Kuroko dengan watados.

KRATAG. Suara hati para pendengar setia di balik pintu.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Aomine sambil mewek-mewek ga jelas.

"um,Aku juga menyukai Kise-kun,Akashi-kun,Midorima-kun,Momoi-san,dan Murasakibara-kun"

JLEB….KRATAG. kali ini suara hati Aomine yang hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara para pendengar di balik pintu segera membuat catatan

'Kuroko terlalu polos,kalau ingin menyatakan cinta harus dengan agresif' catat.

"Terimakasih Tetsu" Ucap Aomine lalu pergi ke pojokan dan curhat pada para makhluk astral(?) disana.

"Sama-sama Aomine-kun" Jawab kuroko sekenanya lalu melanjutkan membaca novel yang sempat tertunda.

Maka dimulailah hari-hari absurd para GoM selama liburan musim panas ini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Nyiah :'v akhirnya selese~ tambah absurd aja—aduh tambah garing :'v chapter ini sengaja dibuat AoKuro dulu—mskipun ga berasa sih—nanti diperkirakan bakal ada character lain masuk~ jadi ditunggu aja~**

 **Kise: Authorcchi,ada review yang ga login-ssu**

 **Author: ah iya! Buat Linda-san makasih udah mau review fanfic saya yang gaje nan absurd ini~ ini udah update ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~ eh Btw saya vote yak 'w') siapa yang bakal dipilih buat pair final nanti…..**

 **Akakuro:**

 **KiKuro:**

 **MuraKuro:**

 **MidoKuro:**

 **GuestKuro:**

 **Muhehehe~ tamunya bakal dirahasiain dulu~ /ditendang**

 **Sekian bacotan ga beres saya~ akhir kata….**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: sebelumnya author minta maaf '-') ini kesalahan fatal banget! Masa di fic ama title judulnya beda? (baru nyadar lu?) sekali lagi saya minta maaf…...nah jadi soal judul abaikan aja :'v yg penting isinya…iya kan? Oke deh ga usah pake summary males nulis :v**

Chapter 7: (Midorima Shintarou)

Hari ini Para GoM,Kuroko,serta Momoi memutuskan untuk pulang dari pantai. Alasannya? Ya,katanya mereka bosen disana. Para makhluk pelangi selain Akashi dan Kuroko mengucapkan puji syukur karena liburan mereka tidak harus dihabiskan bersama sang setan cebo- maksud saya Akashi. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk anteng di mobilnya tuan Akashi. Kali ini beneran anteng,soalnya mereka pada ngorok sendiri-sendiri. Penasaran tidurnya gimana? Mulai pertama dari Akashi yang boteng (bobo ganteng) dengan anteng,Midorima yang tidur senderan di bahu Murasakibara sambil meluk kerosuke,Murasakibara yang makan sambil tidur (mungkin itu otomatis tangannya?), Aomine yang tidur sambil ngorok dan posisi yang amburegul (kaki diatas kepala dibawah), Kuroko yang tidur sambil dipeluk Kise dan Momoi,dan juga Kise dan Momoi ya kalian tau tidurnya ngapain.

Setelah perjalan panjang yang sebenernya ga panjang-panjang amat. Akhirnya mereka semua sampai dirumah masing-masing dengan selamat. Tapi bukannya pasang tampang bahagia,mereka justru sampai dirumah masing-masing dengan tampang madesu. Kenapa? Oke kita plesbek dulu..

Flashback

"Bangun semuanya" Suara Akashi yang disertai dengan bunyi gunting keramat itu langsung membuat mereka semua yang masih tidur di mobil langsung melek. hm,kayaknya salah deh kalo dibilang semua. Maksud saya semuanya kecuali seorang Aomine Daiki yang masih ngorok dengan pulesnya. Melihat hal itu para GoM(-Akashi),Kuroko,dan Momoi hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik supaya Aomine masih bisa tetap hidup. Ya meskipun ada juga yang berdoa semoga dia cepat mati (/plak).

"Daiki….." Panggil Akashi dengan nada mengancam. Nihil,tuh makhluk item sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Daiki…" Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih mengancam lagi. Bahkan para GoM yang lain dan juga Momoi sudah beringsut mundur. Tidak untuk Kuroko yang masih anteng-anteng. Dan ya,tetap nihil. Aomine malah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi seperti kepompong. Wah cari mati nih anak.

"Daiki!" Akashi yang sudah kesal sampai ubun-ubun akhirnya berteriak.

SWING JLEB

Sebuah gunting yang menancap cantik di sebelah telinga Aomine juga ikut meramaikan(?) teriakan Akashi.

"Ampuuuun! Pak saya ga nyolong kancutnya anak bapak! Ampun!" Teriak Aomine yang langsung terbangun setelah mendapati teriakan serta gunting dari Akashi.

Hening…

"Hahahaha! Aominecchi maling kancut-ssu!" Teriak Kise sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Midorima dan Murasakibara memasang tampang 'Dafuk lo greget men' (p.s: tampangnya gimana bayangin ndiri),Momoi langsung menelfon bapak-bapak yang dimaksud Aomine tadi,Akashi sedang menahan tawanya jaga image, dan terakhir Kuroko masih asik dengan novelnya.

Aomine yang sudah sadar sontak saja langsung mencak-mencak sendiri sambil teriak-teriak. Ckckck…Aomine sabaro (/plak).

"Ehem.." dehaman Akashi langsung membuat seisi mobil hening seketika.

"Baik,aku sudah memikirkan rencana liburan kita. Mulai besok kalian akan menginap dirumahku selama musim panas ini" Jelas Akashi singkat,padat,dan jelas.

SWIIIIIING

Para GoM yang lain,Kuroko,serta Momoi membatu seketika. Apa katanya? Menginap dirumahnya selama musim panas? Setidaknya begitu batin mereka semua. ya ngga sih.

'You don't say nanodayo? 1 bulan serumah ama nih orang?' Batin Midorima OOC

'Rumah-ssu? Akashicchi? Rumah? Akashicchi?' Otak Kise mulai konslet

'Tidaaaak! Emooh! Ntar gua ga bisa baca majalah Mai-chan!' ya ini siapa tau lah ya.

Ya setidaknya Cuma mereka bertiga yang membatin paling nistah. Kuroko,Murasakibara,dan Momoi mah woles aja. Ya woles,wolesnya Cuma membatu sama mukanya putih pucet gitu. (itu ga woles nding)

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi teman-temannya(baca: budak-budaknya).

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban. Daripada gunting melayang?

"Bagus,besok kalian harus sudah ada di depan rumahku jam 8 pagi" Kata-ralat perintah Akashi.

'Kok Dejavu ya?' batin para GoM,Kuroko,serta Momoi kompak.

"Baik" Akhirnya mereka menjawab perintah Akashi.

End Flashback

Nah, begitulah ceritanya kenapa mereka semua pulang dengan tampang madesu. Hm,kita lihat dulu ke rumah masing-masing GoM(-Akashi),Kuroko,dan juga Momoi.

[di kediaman Kuroko]

"Tadaima" ucap Kuroko setelah sampai di rumah.

"Okae- Tet-chan!? Kamu kenapa sayang!?" Tanya Ibu Kuroko Khawatir melihat Kuroko yang sudah seperti mayat berjalan itu. Bayangkan saja Kuroko yang kulitnya sudah pucat jadi bertambah pucat,ekspresi datar yang berubah jadi madesu dan juga aura hitam di belakangnya. Lengkap? Ya mungkin.

"Okaa-san…to..long" Ucap Kuroko dengan terbata-bata.

"Tet-chaaan!" Ya baiklah abaikan drama opera sabun ini. kita beralih ke rumah berikutnya.

[di kediaman Murasakibara]

Murasakibara memasuki rumah dengan 3L Lemas,Letih,Lesu. Setelah selesai dengan melepas sepatunya ia langsung pergi ke dapur. Disana ia melihat ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Okaa-chin,aku lapar~" Panggil Murasakibara,em- itu bisa disebut manggil? Oke biarkan

"Eh,Atsushi kau sudah pulang? Ini ibu masakkan kau pasta~" Jawab Ibu Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan sepiring pasta yang berisi 3 porsi pada Murasakibara.

Mata Murasakibara yang semula malas,dan lesu langsung bersinar cerah.

"Terimakasih okaa-chin!" kata Murasakibara senang.

Ya,sepertinya yang satu ini cuku dengan makanan udah balik lagi bahagia. Jadi kita kerumah selanjutnya aja.

[di kediaman Midorima]

"Tadaima.." Ucap Midorima sambil menata sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Okaeri nii-chan!" Balas Adik Midorima dari ruang tengah. Midorima yang mendengar adiknya ada di ruang tengah langsung menghampiri adiknya.

"Nande? Genki desuka nii-chan?" Tanya adik Midorima melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Midorima bukannya menjawab malah langsung memeluk adiknya.

"Nii-chan!? Ini beneran nii-chan!?" Adik Midorima langsung berteriak kaget ketika sadar bahwa kakaknya itu memeluknya.

"Aku kakakmu nanodayo,memangnya salah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Midorima sambil masih memeluk adiknya.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Tsunderenya nii-chan tiba-tiba hilang!" Adik Midorima malah makin menjerit-jerit sambil menangis terharu melihat kakaknya sudah tidak tsundere. Ya efeknya sesuatu banget ternyata. Oke rumah berikutnya~

[di kediaman Aomine]

"Tadaima…" ucap Aomine saat memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri,Daiki cepat ganti bajumu! Jangan langsung tidur!" Teriak Ibu Aomine pada anaknya yang satu itu. Itu karena Aomine kita ini merupakan anak yang malesnya ga ketu-

"Baik kaa-san" jawab Aomine.

Hening….

Ibunya Aomine sama Author sama-sama kaget. Karena biasanya Aomine langsung melesat masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"D-daiki.." Ucap ibu Aomine terharu. Dan pada saat itu juga Aomine keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor,dan melesat masuk ke dalam ruang cuci.

"Daiki…hiks…kamu sudah besar ternyata nak…hiks.." Ibu Aomine nangis bahagia. Yang sabar ya tante,mungkin rajinnya Aomine Cuma awet sehari doing. Author langsung ngacir ke rumah berikutnya.

[di kediaman Momoi]

Dirumah ini tidak ada yang berbeda. Ya mungkin,kecuali Satsuki anak tunggal dari keluarga Momoi yang langsung ngeluyur masuk rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam dan berjalan seperti zombie.

"Satsuki-chan! kamu kenapa!?" Tanya ibu Momoi khawatir,sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anaknya itu.

"aa…..aa….aa…." yang keluar dari mulut Momoi bukannya jawaban melainkan gumaman-gumaman absurd.

"Satsuki-chan! bertahanlah! Papa! Tolong!" Teriak ibu Momoi makin heboh. Oke kita tinggalkan saja keluarga ini,karena nanti jadinya pasti bakal sama dengan rumah pertama. Next rumah berikutnya sekaligus yang terakhir.

[di kediaman Kise]

"Tadaima-ssu…." Kise memasuki rumahnya sambil berjalan terseok-seok.

"Okaeri..kau kenapa Ryouta-kun?" Tanya Kakak Kise yang melihat Kise berjalan seperti itu.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa-ssu!? Aku tuh gabisa diginiin!" Bukannya menjawab Kise malah teriak-teriak ga jelas sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Dia….kenapa sih?" Gumam kakak Kise heran. Ah,ini rumah terakhir jadi kita lihat saja besok gimana mereka di rumah Akashi~

.

.

.

.

[Skip pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan]

"Dejavu-ssu…." Ucap Kise lirih sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Haah…aku pasrah saja nanodayo…" kata Midorima sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"kakiku keram…" Gumam Momoi samba bersandar di kopernya.

Kalian semua pasti heran kan mereka kenapa? Nah sekarang ini mereka itu lagi dejavu sama yang namanya nungguin Akashi buka pintu rumah. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri selama 45menit,penyiksaan banget pokoknya Akashi.

1 menit…..

5 menit….

10 menit…

Cukup mereka udah geregetan. Bukan masalah sabar,kalo ada kursi sih ga masalah,lah ini berdiri hampir 1 jam! Kalo ga teriak in-

"Akashi-kun kami sudah sampai di depan rumahmu!"

Hening…(sumpah author sampe bosen nulis ini)

Siapa yang teriak? Masa kalian ga tahu? Author juga kaget sih. Soalnya yang teriak itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya meskipun di chapter sebelumnya udah pernah sih,malah lebih parah dari barusan. Semuaya masih hening,tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali sebelum,

Krieet (dejavu again)

Suara pintu terbuka langsung membuat para GoM,Kuroko,serta Momoi langsung merasa dejavu (lagi). Tapi kali ini pintu itu terkesan dibuka dengan terburu-buru,mungkin karena yang teriak Kuroko kali ya? Mungkin. Dan kalau kalian Tanya,mana maid atau butlernya Akashi,itu saya juga ga tahu. Pada pulang kampung mungkin. Eh- malah nyasar,back to story.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil memegang tangan Kuroko. Modus banget dah.

'Nah,gitu- loh? Kamvret lu cebol,yang ditanya Cuma Kuroko' Batin Para GoM yang lain serta Momoi

"Iya Akashi-kun,kami sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam disini. Tapi pemilik rumahnya malah tidak membuka pintu" Jawab Kuroko dengan nada sakartis.

JLEB straight to the kokoro

Kata-kata Kuroko sudah menciptakan lubang imajer di hati Akashi. 'dafuk lah,tau gini pintunya udah gua buka dari tadi' batin Akashi. Oh gitu…ternyata si Akashi sengaja ga buka pintunya,ckckck jangan ditiru ya readers (kise: woi gaada di scrip-ssu! A: eh? Maap).

"Jadi,boleh kami masuk Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Para GoM yang lain dan Momoi hanya ikutan angguk-angguk kepala.

"Baiklah,kalian masuklah aku bagi kamarnya" Kata Akashi sambil mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

Mereka semua masuk dengan tenang,tidak seperti waktu pertama kesini. Ya mungkin itu juga karena mereka memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk ribut sendiri.

"Baiklah,Tetsuya dengan Shintarou dan Murasakibara,Aomine dengan Kise,dan Momoi sendiri. Kamar kalian ada di lantai dua,kalau ada perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku. Kamarku ada di ujung koridor sana" Ucap Akashi lalu meninggalkan para GoM lain,Kuroko,serta Momoi di ruang tamu. Enak banget nih anak main tinggal aja. Ya namanya juga orang sibuk,bener ga readers? Iya dong. (/woi)

Tidak ada yang protes. Mereka semua sudah terlalu lelah lahir batin untuk sekedar mengeluarkan protes. Meskipun ga semuanya mau protes,lihat saja aura fuwa-fuwa yang dikeluarkan Midorima dan Murasakibara setelah Akashi menyebutkan pembagian kamarnya itu. Dasar anak muda lagi kasmaran (/plak).

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar dulu,ayo Midorima-kun,Murasakibara-kun" Ajak Kuroko pada dua makhluk hijau,ungu yang masih asik ber fuwa-fuwa itu.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang (kalo dari depan namanya bukan mengikuti).

Setelah Kuroko pergi,masing-masing GoM yang tersisa dan Momoi juga berjalan atau mengesot? Menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

[skip,kita langsung ke kamar Kuroko aja]

Di kamar ini semuanya sedang sibuk menata pakaian serta perlengkapan masing-masing. Ciri-ciri kamar anak rajin memang. Pakaian ditata dengan serapi-rapinya,bukannya rajin,tapi itu memang karena lemarinya Cuma satu. Jadi mereka harus muat-muatin bajunya,untung aja ukurannya beda-beda.

Ya daripada bosen liat mereka nata-nata baju kayak gitu,kita skip aja…(Re: Ngomong aja males nulis thor)

Skip 10 menit kemudian…..

Semua perlengkapan dan baju-baju sudah tertata rapi,bahkan Murasakibara sudah tepar dengan tidak elitenya diatas karpet. Kuroko dan Midorima juga masih duduk diatas karpet melepas lelah. Semuanya hening,tidak ada yang berbicara,setidaknya belum

"Midorima-kun,ano…" Kuroko membuka suara.

"Ada apa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit,sedikit loh ya..memerah.

Swiing~

Melihat muka Kuroko saat ini langsung membuat Midorima doki-doki.

"K-kau lupa letaknya nanodayo? Baiklah,t-tapi bukan berarti aku mau mengantarmu a-aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi nanodayo" Jawab Midorima yang kembali tsundere ternyata setelah kejadian dirumahnya dan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri,diikuti juga dengan Midorima. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menyusuri koridor rumah Akashi. Saking luasnya setelah 5 menit barulah mereka sampai di kamar mandi. Dan beruntungnya kamar mandinya ga Cuma satu tapi ada banyak. Mereka lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berbeda tentunya…ya kali sama. Ehm- back to story…

Midorima keluar terlebih dahulu,kemudian disusul oleh Kuroko.

"Sudah nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima pada Kuroko yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan kecil pertanda iya.

Mereka lalu kembali menyusuri koridor rumah Akashi untuk kembali ke kamar. Semuanya lancar,sebelum mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"Guk…Guk…" terdengar suara gonggongan samar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Midorima-kun juga mendengarnya?" Tanya Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari arah pintu

"I-iya nanodayo" Jawab Midorima juga menatap ke arah pintu.

"Guk! Guk!" Kali ini gonggongannya makin terdengar jelas. Karena dasarnya Kuroko itu memang anak yang kepoan,yah taulah pas chapter 2 gimana. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"H-hoi! Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo!" Teriak Midorima yang melihat Kuroko membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Midorima-kun,ada anak anjing" Kata Kuroko dari dalam sana.

"Ha? Masa nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan benar saja,di tangan Kuroko saat ini sudah ada anak anjing yang sedang bergelung manja. Midorima baru saja akan menyentuh anak anjing itu jika saja,ya jika saja itu loh (/plak)ehm- jika saja,

BLAAM

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan ajaibnya. Mungkin rumahnya Akashi bekas sekolahnya Harry Muter itu.

"Kok bisa nutup sendiri nanodayo!?" Teriak Midorima sambil menghampiri pintunya dan mencoba membukanya.

"Bagaimana Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menggendong anak anjing tadi.

"Tidak bisa nanodayo" jawab Midorima.

'Mampus nanodayo,bakal kekunci di ruangan ini sama Kuroko,mimpi apa aku nanodayo! Tapi ini kesempatan!' Batin Midorima antara,entahlah mungin setengah bersyukur setengah enggak(?).

"Kuroko…."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Momon balik nih! Kangen ga? /ga/ yaw~ disini saya sengaja buat MidoKuronya bakal ada 2 bagian. Karena ini saya ngetiknya juga ngebut—gimana? Ancur? Dan mulai sekarang saya ga bakal nulis judul di dalem cerita ini—takut salah lagi :'v wkwkwk~ jadi sekian aja bacotan saya…ehm bales review dulu lah ya…**

 **BlackAzure29: Oke! ^^ KuroMomo udah ada di chap awal-awal kok- meskipun ya gitu- wkwk thanks for review!**

 **Akakurofans: Wah sayangnya KiKuro ga menang! wkwkwk,KiKuro di chapter 9 ya! Dan ini udah lanjut! Thanks for review!**

 **Guesttttt: Wah t nya banyak amat /plak/ thanks for vote! Chapter ini kebetulan emang yg menang MidoKuro! Semoga suka!**

 **Deidara: Waduh,sayang banget tuh~ pahalanya lenyap~ wkwkwk…ini udah lanjut! Thanks for review!**

 **Kise Kairi: Thanks for review! And…really? Wkwkwk I hope you always smile when you're read my story!**

 **Udah ya? Udah kan? Nah…akhir kata…**

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kuroko not Again!**

 **A/N: maaf ini php banget :'v saya ini bukan update chap 8 tapi publish ulang chap 6 yg ga sengaja kehapus :'v chap 8 bentar lagi bakal update kok sabar aja ya :'v**

 **Summary: kisah-kisah tentang kepolosan kuroko dengan para anggota GoM yang bakal bikin anda geregetan. Humor garing,typo bertebaran dll. Ga pinter bikin summary :'v happy reading!**

Part: 6 (Murasakibara Atsushi)

Hari yang cerah,yah setidaknya tidak untuk seorang Aomine Daiki yang sudah ditolak oleh uke impiannya-back to story- Hari ini para GoM,Kuroko,dan juga Momoi berencana pergi ke pantai (yang sebenernya Cuma modus pingin liat gimana mulusnya tubuh Kuroko). Dan kenapa mereka tiba-tiba nyasar ke pantai? Padahal kemarin mereka di gunung? Itu karena Akashi dengan seenak udelnya mengatakan bahwa villanya akandirenovasi,dan mereka harus pindah ke tempat lain. Dan jadilah mereka sekarang berada di pantai. Yak back to story.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan ruang ganti,ya mereka menunggu dengan setia sang uke(dan pacar) impian mereka (walaupun dah ditolak) keluar dari ruang ganti. 30 menit berlalu Kuroko belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti. Akhirnya karena udah geregetan,Akashi mencoba memanggil Kuroko.

"Tetsuya,cepat keluar" Panggil Akashi dengan suara sok dilembut-lembutin.

"T-tapi Akashi-kun…." Kuroko dari dalam sana menyaut dengan ragu.

"Keluar atau kau kuseret Tetsuya" Jiwa Snya Akashi mulai bangkit dulu men sekarang bagian Murasakibara.

Akhirnya karena Kuroko masih sayang nyawa,ia memberanikan diri keluar dari ruang ganti.

Hening….

Crooot-

Ya,itu adalah suara darah yang muncrat dari semua orang yang melihat penampilan Kuroko sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Kuroko sedang memakai bikini-uhuk yang dicolong Momoi dari tasMidorima (inget chap kemarin). Bukan bikini yang hot,tapi bikini model rok mini dan bra-uhuk-. Dia terpaksa melaksanakan ide nistah dari Momoi ini karena Momoi memohon padanya sampai hampir menangis. Dan kalian Tanya gimana reaksi GoM yang lain pada rencana Momoi? Oh tentu saja di dukung dengan segenap jiwa raga!-ehem back to story-Ingin rasanya sekarang Kuroko menenggelamkan diri di tengah laut sana. 'hayati tuh ga bias digniin,hayati ga kuat' batin Kuroko nistah,-eh salah itu mah batin bencong yang ada di sebelahnya Kuroko,maksud saya 'Sabar Tetsuya,semua akan indah pada waktunya' batin Kuroko nelangsa.

"Minna,bangun…" Suara lembut Kuroko yang memasuki pendengaran para manusia yang terkapar mengenaskan di lantai(?) membuat mereka semua sadar.

"Kurokocchi…..nikahi aku-ssu" Ucap Kise ngelantur. Entah karena anemia atau karena pesona Kuroko.

"Tidak Tetsu,aku saja…" Aomine juga ikut-ikutan. Dan acara ngelantur mereka sukses dihadiai jitakan sayang dari Akashi.

"jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Ayo kita segera kepantai" Perintah Akashi. Dan alhasil mereka semua mengikuti Akashi sampai tiba di tepi pantai. Meskipun letak villa yang sekarang dengan tepi pantai Cuma sekitar 100m.

"Woow! Indah banget-ssu!" Teriak Kise kagum. Dan sayangnya,teriakan Kise tadi justru menarik perhatian para wanita disana yang langsung menjadikan Kise sebagai bahan rebutan.

Para GoM(-Kise),Kuroko,dan Momoi yang melihat Kise diseret-seret dengan buas oleh para wanita hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Kuro-chin…." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara memanggil Kuroko yang lagi duduk di kursi pantai,mungkin dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan bikininya-oke ini diluar skrip balik. Dan tentu saja para GoM yang lain juga Momoi langsung memasang telinga mereka.

"Iya Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko

"Ayo antar aku membeli makanan di kios sana" Ajak Murasakibara sambil menunjuk kios-kios makanan yang berjejer.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Murasakibara. Para GoM lainnya dan juga Momoi tentu juga ikut-ikutan mengikuti.

Sesampainya di kios tersebut,Murasakibara bukannya memesan makanan tapi malah melihat Kuroko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. persis seperti om-om pedo yang mendapat mangsa,tapi ini bedanya tatatapan matanya masih malas meskipun ada blink-blinknya dikit sih. Akashi yang melihat itu sudah menyiapkan gunting keramat yang telah dijampi-jampi oleh Midorima dan Aomine.

"Nee,Kuro-chin…." Murasakibara memanggil Kuroko.

"Ada apa Murasakibara-kun? Kenapa kau belum membeli makanannya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan hal itu sukses membuat banjir darah di belakangnya,dan juga menimbulkan berbagai pikiran nistah para GoM serta Momoi.

'Gile,Kuroko imut banget nanodayo' batin Midorima OOC sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan meremat-remat lucky itemnya yang merupakan miniatur Kuroko. Entah darimana benda tersebut di dapatkan

'Tetsuya,nikahi aku sekarang' batin Akashi OOC sekaligus nistah abis.

'Bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa bang Hayati dah ga kuat. PesonaTetsu terlalu imut' kali ini batin Aomine yang entah sudah sejak kapan belajar bahasa-bahasa yang mengikut sertakan nama ibunya temen author(/plak).

'Tuhan,mati sekarangpun aku rela' Batin Momoi dengan cahaya surga yang menyinari tubuhnya

'Kurokocchi imut banget-ssu! Nanti kalo di ranjang gimana ya-ssu?' Dan yang terakhir batin Kise yang paling nistah dari para kepala pelangi lainnya. Kalo kalian Tanya gimana Kise bias ikut padahal habis diseret-seret oleh para wanita bar-bar mungkin dia belajar misdirection dari Kuroko

Mungkin hanya Murasakibara yang reaksinya paling normal-

"Kuro-chin kau sangat manis,boleh kumakan?" Oke author tarik kembali kata-kata diatas tadi, ini juga reaksinya ga normal

"Aku bukan makanan Murasakibara-kun" Protes Kuroko. yang mendapat penolakan Murasakibara hanya ber 'Heeee…' ria lalu memesan berbagai macam makanan.

Setelah selesai dengan beli membeli makanan Murasakibara mengajak Kuroko ke sebuah meja untuk menikmati semua makanannya yang banyaknya naujubileh itu. Tidakl upa para GoM yang lain serta Momoi juga masih mengikuti di belakang.

"Ne…Kuro-chin" Panggil Murasakibara setelah memakan satu buah takoyaki.

"Ada apa Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko

"Sepertinya aku sakit…" Jawab Muraskibara dengan nada seperti anak kecil kehilangan rokok-eh salah maaf maksudnya permen.

"Sakit? Sakit apa Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit,garis bawahi 'sedikit' khawatir.

"Mido-chin pernah bilang kalau kebanyakan makan manis kita bisa diabetes. Mungkin aku kena diabetes karena terlalu lama melihat Kuro-chin" Jawab Murasakibara dengan polosnya. Para GoM yang lain serta Momoi hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Murasakibara. 'Ini niatnya mau gombal atau apa?' batin mereka kompak.

"Eh? Memangnya melihatku bisa membuat diabetes ya?" Kuroko lagi-lagi bertanya dengan muka kepo (mau tahu gimana mukanya bayangin sendiri).

"Entahlah Kuro-chin,tapi setelah melihatmu semua makanan ini tidak ada yang enak. Melihat Kuro-chin jauh lebih enak" Jawab Murasakibara lagi,yang ga ada jauh-jauhnya dari makanan.

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun. Tapi itu mungkin bukan diabetes" Kata Kuroko.

"Hee? Terus apa? Aku gapeduli~ yang penting aku suka Kuro-chin~" Kata Murasakibara tiba-tiba ga nyambung.

"Aku juga suka Murasakibara-kun kok" Jawab Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Murasakibara. Yang juga direspon sebuah senyuman,garis bawahi itu SENYUMAN Muraskibara senyum!-oke ini lebay-. Sementara Para GoM yang lain serta Momoi langsung membatin,

'IBU ANAK ZONE' batin mereka kompak.

"Kuro-chin ayo kita kembali" Ajak Murasibara yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kuroko. Para stalker yang tadi mengikuti mereka langsung berlari dan menuju tempat mereka yang seharusnya tadi.

.

.

.

Yak dan ketika Kuroko serta Murasakibara kembali ke villa Akashi yang berada di pinggir pantai,mereka hanya menemukan para GoM yang lain serta Momoi terkapar mengenaskan di lantai. Entah apa sebabnya mereka tidak tahu. Yah dan setelah itu mereka hanya melewati mayat-mayat(?) yang bergelimpangan tersebut dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Ehm,karena saya author yang pandai dan rajin menabung (gaada hubungannya nding) saya akan mengatakan kalau alasan Para GoM lain serta Momoi tepar adalah karena mereka habis lari dari tempat awal mereka nge-stalk Kuroko dan Murasakibara menuju villa ini. yah kalau Cuma 100m sih ga masalah. Tapi masalahnya jaraknya itu sekitar 2km. dan silahkan tepuk tangan atas perjuangan mereka! Yeee~ (apaini). Mau tahu gimana jadinya hari ketiga mereka? Masih di pantai? Atau nyasar tiba-tiba ke mall? Kita lihat saja di chapter depan~

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yo! Momon disini! Dan ini updatenya lebih cepet ya? Itu karena besok saya gabisa update dan besoknya lagi udah hari raya -3- dan lagi, Sebentar lagi Momon udah masuk sekolah,huhuuu~ TwT) jadi kayaknya updatenya ga bisa secepet ini. tapi nanti Momon usahain biar bisa update cepet! *w*). eh,ini pendek banget ya? Aduh maaf deh :'v soalnya bikin MuraKuro gaada ide~ (/ditendang readers). oke sekian,oh dan besok tamu nya bakal terungkap! Mau tahu? Tunggu aja sampai chapter depan~ heheee~ dan di chapter kemarin AkaKuro menang banyak :'v dan AkaKuro udah fair jadi pair final. Jadi saya vote aja buat pair chapter depan.**

 **MidoKuro:**

 **KiKuro:**

 **Ada dua pair~**

 **wah hampir lupa! saya belum bales review yg ga login~**

 **Guest: sip banyak yang vote AkaKuro nih~**

 **Gisa: wah ini MuraKuronya ada di chapter ini~ semoga suka~**

 **Kise Kairi: Makasih udah suka sama fic saya yg absurdnya ga ketulungan ini! X'D**

 **Deidara: AkaKuro lagi X'D banyak yg vote AkaKuro~ dan ini udah lanjut kok!**

 **Scarlet: yak dan ini sekian kalinya AkaKuro , nanti author usahakan!**

 **oke sekian,kayaknya dah abis. Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: fufufuf~ bagi yg berharap MidoKuro nganu(?) maap yak :'v ratingnya ga bisa diubah karena saya sendiri juga ga mau mereka nganu(?) /ditamvol/ oke daripada banyak bacot….silahkan dibaca~ happy reading!**

Chapter 8: Midorima Shintarou (part 2) day 2 (in Akashi's house)

"Kuroko…." Panggil Midorima

"Ya Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala anak anjing yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

Bruussh

Hujan lokal berwarna merah(?) keluar dari hidung Midorima. 'gile nanodayo,gua kudu kuat nahan iman nih' batin Midorima sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Midorima-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko lagi masih tetap pada posisinya,namun kali ini dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Bruussh

Hujan lokal kloter kedua kembali terjadi. Kali ini diperkirakan sang sumber(?) akan terkena Anemia jika terus-terusan mendapatkan Moe attack dari Kuroko.

'i-ini benar-benar godaan nanodayo…aku harus kuat,ya kuat,ehm- yang bawah diem dulu nanodayo' batin Midorima nistah,dan –uhuk- maaf anda pasti tau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bawah' ya itulah..(/ditavok).

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nanodayo" Jawab Midorima sambil mencoba membersihkan cairan lokal berwarna merah tadi dengan sapu tangan yang entah darimana (udah dibilang! Nih rumah tuh bekas sekolahnya harry muter!).

"Jadi..apa yang ingin Midorima-kun katakan tadi?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi. Anak anjing yang ada di pangkuannya tadi sudah beralih bermain-main dengan bola yang ada di sampingnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Kuroko. Sambil ehem sekalianmodus ehem ceritanya.

"Bertanya apa Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko

"S-siapa dari kami,m-maksudku GoM yang membuatmu p-paling nyaman nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Yah jangan di sembunyiin dong,author ama readers kan juga mau liat (/digaplok). Back to story..

"Nyaman?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Y-ya,n-nyaman nanodayo" Jawab Midorima agak tergagap.

"Mungkin Midorima-kun.." Kata Kuroko sambil memperhatikan anak anjing disampingnya.

"Eh…aku nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima mencoba memastikan dengan wajah yang memerah dan juga sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. Siapa tahu mungkin dia terkena congek mendadak dan harus dibawa ke THT? Tapi jangan lah,masa ganteng-ganteng congek-ehm oke maap back to story…

"Iya,Midorima-kun mungkin yang paling normal diantara para GoM yang lain. Dan mungkin itu membuatku nyaman dengan Midorima-kun…" Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Hanya senyum tipis,tapi di mata Midorima bahkan ada cahaya surga sebagai background Kuroko.

'Malaikat nanodayo…..mungkin sayapnya hilang…." Batin Midorima ngaco. Tapi jujur,perkataan tadi membuat Midorima makin doki-doki,sekaligus senang sih,itu karena dia dibilang normal bukan absurd seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"T-terimakasih nanodayo…" kata Midorima sambil memalingkan muka menyembunyikan rona merah padam yang menghiasi pipinya sekaligus setitik air mata di ujung matanya karena terharu.

"Sama-sama Midorima-kun. Ngomong-ngomong,sampai kapan kita akan terus disini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk pintu yang masih tertutup.

"A-ah iya juga nanodayo.." Kata Midorima.

't-tapi ini kesempatan nanodayo,aku tidak boleh membuangnya!' batin Midorima. Akhirnya setelah memantapkan jiwa dan raga,Midorima atas nama sayap kebebasan dan kepercayaan umat manusia memulai ekspedisi luar dinding- eh maaf salah skrip! Maksudnya, setelah memantapkan jiwa dan raga,Midorima mulai mendekatkan dirinya perlahan-lahan dengan Kuroko.

"Eh? Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko bingung melihat Midorima yang tiba-tiba semakin mendekat.

Midorima terus mempersempit jarak wajah mereka…

10cm…

5cm….

3cm…

1cm…

BRAAAK

Pintu yang tadi tertutup tersebut terbuka secara paksa dan mengenai kepala Midorima dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat sang pemilik kepala tersungkur dengan bakpau(?) yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Shintarou…..apa kau sudah siap mati sekarang?" Tanya iblis- maaf maksud saya Akashi yang ternyata merupakan tersangka pendobrakan pintu naas(?) tadi sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau daging (mungki itu gunting yg bisa berubah?/plak) kearah wajah Midorima yang sudah bangkit dari tersungkur(?)

Midorima sudah kicep di tempat. 'mampus nanodayo,udah gagal ciuman, diancem setan cebol lagi! Gah padahal aku bawa lucky itemku nanodayo' batin Midorima nelangsa. Yah makannya jangan percaya-percaya amat ama Aho asa-eh Oha asa maksudnya.

"T-tentu tidak nanodayo.." Balas Midorima sambil mengkeret(?) agar ujung dari pisau tersebut tidak mengenai bola matanya.

"Kurasa iya…" Kata Akashi sambil terus maju dan makin mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Kaing…." Suara gonggongan kecil ketakutan membuat Akashi menurunkan pisaunya sedikit

"Akashi-kun,jangan bermain pisau kau menakuti anjing ini" Kata Kuroko sambil menggendong anak anjing tadi yang tampak ketakutan dengan tingkah Akashi. Akhirnya karena demi sang uke terjintah(?) Akashi menurunkan pisau tadi dan menaruhnya di dalam saku (entah bagaimana bisa masuk).

'Kau malaikat peindungku nanodayo' Batin Midorima terhura-eh terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar doki-doki. Dibela oleh sang pujaan hati(meskipun sebenernya Midorima aja yang GR) membuatnya makin cinta (eaaa).

"Shintarou…untuk kali ini kau kuampuni,tapi lihat saja jika kau melakukannya lagi" Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai setan. Membuat Midorima berangsur-angsur mundur ke belakang(masa ke depan).

"Nah,Tetsuya bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa terkunci di dalam sini?" Tanya Akashi dilengkapi seringai setannya.

"Um,tadi aku dan Midorima-kun mendengar ada suara gonggongan dari dalam sini,lalu aku nekat membuka pintu ini dan menemukan seekor anak anjing yang entah mengapa bisa disini. Lalu Midorima-kun menyusulku masuk dan tiba-tiba saja pintunya tertutup lalu terkunci" Jelas Kuroko panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang(?).

"Hm…begitu,lalu apa Shintarou melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap tajam Midorima yang sedang mengkeret(?) di pojokan.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Tidak Akashi-kun,Midorima-kun sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri jadi mana mungkin dia macam-macam padaku. Benar kan Midorima-kun?" Jawab Kuroko sambil melihat kea rah Midorima.

Midorima diam sejenak. 'Kakak? Tidak? Sesuatu? Aku? Kakak? Jadi…aku kena Abangzone nanodayo…..?' Batin Midorima agak lemot. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Midorima baru bisa mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Dan itu membuatnya yang tadi sudah mengkeret kini makin menjadi butiran debu. Niat awalnya sih begitu. Tapi melihat tatapan mata Akashi yang setajam silet dan seolah mengatakan 'cepat jawab atau kau tidak akan hidup lagi' membuat Midorima enggan berubah menjadi butiran debu dan memilih menjawab perkataan Kuroko tadi.

"T-tentu saja nanodayo" Kata Midorima dengan suara parau menahan tangisan. Yah Midorima diam-diam ternyata cengeng (/digeplak).

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil dengan tulus. Oh sungguh surga dunia,Midorima mendadak ga jadi galau karena melihat senyum Kuroko.

'Mati sekarang pun aku rela nanodayo' Batin Midorima yang apa memang pengen cepat mati? Bah biarkan. Akashi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan telenovela(apanya!?) di depannya ini langsung berinisiatif membuka suara.

"Tetsuya…kau tahu kau sudah membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Akashi pada Kuroko,mengabaikan Midorima yang terkapar indah(?) dengan aura blink-blink setelah melihat senyum tulus Kuroko.

"Iya Akashi-kun.." Jawab kuroko pelan.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya memberimu hukuman" Ucap Akashi dengan seringaian iblis yang melebihi iblis(?).

"T…tapi Akashi-kun—" Kuroko mencoba untuk menolak. Siapa tahu dia di bebaskan,benar kan?

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tetsuya,sekarang ayo ikut aku" Kata um maksudnya perintah Akashi.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun" Kuroko akhirnya pasrah. Toh jika berdebat dengan merah coretcebolcoret ini nanti dia juga akan kalah. Jadi lebih baik ngikut dan nurut sajalah.

"Pintar.." Kata Akashi sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Kuroko (karena yang kiri masih menggendong anak anjing tadi) dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan sakti(?) itu.

"Tetsuya,cepat taruh anak anjing itu " Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk taman luar yang mereka lewati. Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan anak anjing itu di rumput taman.

"Tunggulah disini ya…" Kata Kuroko sambil mengacak pelan bulu anjing itu.

"Guk….guk." seakan mengerti,anak anjing tadi membalas perkataan Kuroko dengan gonggongan kecil.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil (perasaan Kuroko dari tadi senyum mulu dah) lalu kembali ke tempat Akashi menunggunya.

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko sekali lagi dan membawanya berjalan menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Akashi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan membawa Kuroko masuk.

[di sisi lain]

Kise sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah Akashi yang gedenya naujubileh ini,namun di tengah perjalanan dia melihat Akashi sedang menarik Kuroko dengan paksa (padahal cuma menurutnya aja).

"Akashicchi mau bawa Kurokocchi kemana-ssu!?" Kise mencoba berbisik agar tidak ketahuan. Meskipun suaranya masih keras sih..tapi untung aja ga ketahuan.

"Ini gawat-ssu! Gawat! Aku harus segera memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain!" Kata Kise yang ternyata membuntuti Akashi dan melihatnya membawa masuk Kuroko ke sebuah ruangan.

Kise pun berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor dan mengajak (baca: menarik paksa) semua teman-temannya yang lain (baca: ketiga GoM lain serta Momoi) agar tidak keburu terlambat.

Skip saat semua anggota GoM(-Akashi) serta Momoi sudah berkumpul di depan pintu ruangan tadi.

"Oi Kise kau-mphh" Aomine yang akan melayangkan protes akibat ditarik-tarik paksa langsung dibekap oleh Kise.

"Sst! Diam Aominecchi! Ini masalah darurat!" bisik Kise sambil menujuk pintu tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. mereka semua memandang bingung pada pintu yang ditunjuk Kise. 'Pintu ini masalah darurat?' batin mereka heran.

"Tetsuya…" terdengar suara dari balik pintu itu. Mereka semua yang hendak protes langsung mendekatkan telinganya dengan pintu ( ish,nguping ga baek! /author juga ikutan nguping/).

[ kembali ke Akashi dan Kuroko]

Akashi menarik Kuroko masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ia perlahan mendekati Kuroko lalu membuka kemeja yang digunakan Kuroko saat ini. dan untungnya kemeja itu Cuma untuk luaran dari kaus putih yang masih melekat di tubuh Kuroko(tenang ratenya tetep kok-/mungkin/). Kuroko hanya menurut saja,daripada hukumannya tambah berat.

"Tetsuya…katakan padaku..apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Akashi langsung to the point sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang melekat di kemeja Kuroko (bakal bahan jampi-jampi kalo ditolak nanti katanya).

"Akashi-kun,mungkin aku benci Akashi-kun…."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: eng ing eng (?) yak chapter 8 akhirnya update~ huuf~ bikin ini chapter saat baru pulang sekolah rasanya wow banget~ mungkin habis ini saya bakal langsung terjun ke alam kapuk(?) oh dan bagi yang ga tahu arti dari mengkeret,mengkeret di dalam bahasa jawa itu sama seperti menyusut gitu~ nah dan chapter ini ada bagiannya Akashi loh~ fufufufu~ uhuk…uhuk..*keselek* ehm- maaf. Ada yang penasaran sama kalimat terakhir tadi? Hayoo…ngaku…pada kepo kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? /ditendang/ dan bagi yang bertannya 'loh kok langsung AkaKuro? KiKuronya mana!?' itu nanti akan saya ceritakan di chapter depan~ tenang pair finalnya masih AkaKuro kok! dan saya sengaja bikin AkaKuronya jadi beberapa bagian (ga Cuma 2) biar para penggemar AkaKuro yang kelaparan(?) bisa menikmati (apanya)**

 **nah oke dah segitu dulu aja~ sekarang saatnya bales review yang ga login~**

 **AkaKuroFans: ayayay~ dipastikan chap 9 ada KiKuro~ dan ya~ sebenernya itu nigou yang kujadikan selipan..hehehe~**

 **Wizar-san: aduh saya emang pelupa QAQ) /digebuk masa/**

 **Deidara: ah tenang kok Kuroko masih peraw- eh perjaka maksudnya…itu semua berkat Akashi~ fufufuf~**

 **Udah nih? Nah kalo gitu sekian~ dan akhir kata…**

 **Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yak! Saya kembali~ btw saya ga tahu mau ceramah(?) apa mendingan langsung dibaca aja! Happy reading!**

Chapter 9: Akashi seijuuro and Kise Ryouta

"Akashi-kun….mungkin aku benci Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

KRATAGGG

Hati Akashi langsung hancur seketika. 'Mamah….nasib Sei kok gini amat sih mah? Hiks..' batin Akashi nistah. Memangnya ada yang salah dari caranya untuk mendekati Kuroko? (ya ada banyak banget malah! /plak) tidak, tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro gagal ini pasti Cuma salah ucap atau memang lidah Kuroko terpeleset tadi. Akhirnya setelah menenangkan Kokoronya yang sempat sangat syok,bersyukur mukanya ga menampakkan itu(?),Akashi mencoba mengklarifikasi(lu kata berita) kebenaran perkataan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudnya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum. Ya senyum,senyum setan maksudnya.

"Akashi-kun kau selalu saja pemaksa tidak seperti Kise-kun" jawab Kuroko yang mungkin cari mati menyebut-nyebut nama 'Kise' dalam perkataannya tadi. Sementara Kise yang memang berada di belakang pintu sana langsung menebarkan kembang tujuh rupa yang kemudian dimakan oleh Murasakibara. Mungkin dia pengen jadi kunti? Eh kalo laki kunto? Sudahlah biarkan,kita kembali ke cerita.

"Ryouta? Memang apa bagusnya Ryouta?" Akashi bertanya dengan perempatan menghiasi keningnya,serta tangan kanan yang asik menusuk boneka voodo (entah dapat darimana) dan di duga di dalamnya berisi nama Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-kun itu sangat baik Akashi-kun,minggu kemarin bahkan dia mengajakku keluar bersama" Jawab Kuroko (lagi)

"Keluar? Bisa kau ceritakan Tetsuya?" Perintah Akashi sambil meremat-remat guntingnya.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun…"

 _ **Yak! Mulai dari sini kita mulai flashback untuk moment KiKuro!**_

"Kurokochiiiiii!" Teriakan membahana Kise yang padahal kalo dia ngomong biasa pun sudah kedengeran, membuat Kuroko menoleh. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kuroko tapi juga seluruh manusia(?) yang masih berada di Gym untuk latihan tambahan.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang memang sudah biasa dengan teriakan membahana dari Kise.

Kise tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung memeluk Kise dengan pelukan mautnya. Untung saja Kuroko sudah 'agak' kebal jadi dia bisa sedikit bertahan dari pelukan maut tersebut.

"S-sesak…Kise-kun" Tapi ya yang namanya masih 'agak' sesaknya juga tetap terasa bung.

"A-ah! Maaf Kurokocchi!" Teriak Kise panic lalu langsung segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ah…akhirnya bisa napas juga,setidaknya itu yang ada di kepala Kuroko.

"Jadi,ada apa Kise-kun?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi yang belum sempat terjawab di karenakan pelukan maut.

"Ah iya! Kurokocchi, apa kau ada acara minggu ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan semangat menggebu-gebu bagaikan akan terjun ke medan perang (salah woi!).

"Hm, minggu ini? sepertinya tidak Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko sambil memasang pose berpikir yang tetap datar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain-ssu!" Kata Kise tambah semangat lagi. Mungkin obatnya habis? Mungkin.

"Taman bermain? Boleh Kise-kun,aku juga sedang ingin kesana" Kata Kuroko menyetujui. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko kalau ternyata Kise sedang mengajaknya kencan terselubung(?).

"Yeay! Kalo begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko kalem lalu kembali pada latihannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

 _ **Skip di waktu yang sudah di tentukan**_

Kuroko sedang bersiap-siap pergi saat ini,ia mengenakan baju (ya iyalah baju masa kafan/plak) baju santai maksudnya yang sebenernya ga santai-santai amat,yaitu kemeja kotak-kotak biru muda yang tidak dikancing dengan kaos putih polos sebagai dalamannya serta celana jeans berwarna coklat muda dengan sepatu senada. Oh sungguh kece kamu Kuroko…oke saya mulai tersepona eh terpesona,jadi kita kembali ke cerita!

I can do it~ you can do it~

Granodeo lagi konser di sebelah- eh salah salah! Maksudnya, handphone Kuroko berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk. Kuroko membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata beasal dari Kise. Ya Kise,Kise yang itu yang mana lagi /plak/ maksud saya isi pesan tersebut membuat Kuroko ingin memeriksakan matanya sekarang juga ke dokter. Kita lihat saja isinya daripada kepo.

'From: Kise-kun

Subject: Sudah sampai-ssu!

KuR0koCch! 4kU $uD4h $aMp4! D1d3P4n Rum4HmU-$sU! *w*)/'

Yak itu isi pesannya,yang bahkan author juga harus buka kamus dulu buat nulis (Aomine: keluar skrip dodol!) ah,kita kembali saja ke cerita.

Kuroko akhirnya mengetahui isi pesan tersebut setelah menyuruh Kise mengirim ulang pesannya dengan bahasa yang normal. Ia segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas kasur dan turun menuju ruang tamu tempat makhluk kuni- maksud saya Kise berada.

"Kurokocchi!" Teriak Kise sambilmelambaikan tangan dengan semangat melihat Kuroko yang berjalan ke arahnya.

MKKB* lu Kise

Abaikan suara yang lewat tadi. Kita balik ke cerita, sebenernya author udah bosen nulis ini, tapi apa daya jadinya terpaksa.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Kise-kun,sekarang ayo kita berangkat" Kata Kuroko.

"Oke-ssu!" kata Kise lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko (sekalian modus) keluar rumah. Ayah dan ibu Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'dasar anak muda' batin mereka melihat anaknya yang di seret-seret.

"Pelan-pelan Kise-kun" Protes Kuroko karena sedari tadi dirinya masih terus di seret-seret oleh Kise.

"Ah! Maaf-ssu! Aku kelepasan! Teheee~" Kata Kise lalu melepaskan gandengannya dengan sangat tidak rela.

'tehee endasmu' maunya sih Kuroko bilang gitu,tapi karena dia jaga image dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan di samping Kise.

[SKIP di taman bermain]

"Sampai-ssu!" Teriak Kise girang ga pake tante loh ya –uhuk- saat sudah sampai di dalam taman bermain. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam dengan mata blink-blink melihat sekitar,oh ayolah Kuroko sudah lama tidak kesini jadi tidaksalah kan? Tidak dong,apa sih yang ngak buat Kuroko (Mura: Author-chin sableng A: Diem lu titan!)

"Kurokocchi mau kemana dulu-ssu?" Tanya Kise membuat Kuroko kembali ke mode normal datar pantat Teflon.

"aku terserah Kise-kun saja" Jawab Kuroko. Padahal tangannya sudah gatel banget pingin nunjuk wahana cetar membahana yang membuat author tepar sampe mavok-mavo- eh

"Bagaimana kalau naik rolercoster dulu-ssu?" Tanya Kise semangat sambil menunjuk wahana cetar membahana yang ingin di naiki Kuroko.

'Kau malaikat Kise-kun' batin Kuroko yang sepertinya mulai melantur. Dan selamat buat Kise,Kuroko baru saja mengatakan bahwa anda malaikat!

"Baiklah Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko dengan mata ber binar-binar.

"Yosh! Ayo-ssu!" Teriak Kise lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko (yang ternyata modus lagi) menuju ke wahana tersebut.

"Antriannya panjang banget-ssu…." Kata Kise lesu saat meihat antriannya yang panjang naujubileh udah kayak kereta tujuan Tokyo-Kyoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik yang lain dulu saja Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sebenarnya juga sedih melihat antrian yang wow ini.

"Tapi- ah,baiklah-ssu! Ayo kita cari wahana lain dulu!" Kata Kise sambil mengacungkan tangan ke atas yang sebenarnya itu ga penting banget menurut author (Ki: Hidoii-ssu!).

Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanda setuju lalu ikut berjalan di samping Kise.

" Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu-ssu!" Kata Kise semangat. Biasa lah,sekalian modus ceritanya kalau ke rumah hantu.

"Hm,Boleh Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan semangat- ralat sebenarnya Cuma Kise yang berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke wahana rumah hantu tersebut. Saat pertama masuk belum terjadi apa-apa sama sekali,hanya suasana angker yang sedikit mencekam,tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kepala yang hancur muncul dari balik tirai yang berada di samping Kuroko. Kise hanya bisa sedikit gemetar,kalau teriak ga gentle itu namanya. Namun beda dengan Kuroko.

"Doumo hantu-san" Kata Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk pada kepala tadi. Kise tepuk jidatnya,ya iyalah masa jidat Akashi-uhuk-

Satu…

Dua….

Ti-

"Kyaaaa! Setaan! Emak tuluuung!" Teriak hantu tadi yang langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya mengelus dada serta Kise yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah 'insiden' tadi bahkan tidak ada satu pun hantu yang manakut-nakuti Kise dan Kuroko. Dan rencana modus Kise gagal total,karena para hantu jejadian disana lebih takut pada Kuroko. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari sana dengan selamat sentosa.

"Kurokocchi kita kemana lagi-ssu?" Tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura suram.

"Hmmmmm.." Kuroko hanya membalas dengan gumaman tanpa arti. Kesel to the max rupannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita beli vanilla milkshake-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil menunjuk sebuah stand minuman yang menyediakan vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko yang pada dasarnya 'peka' terhadap kata vanilla milkshake itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk cepat pada Kise. Kise bahkan bisa melihat telinga anjing serta ekor yang bergerak naik turun saat melihat Kuroko.

'Kurokocchi Imut gile-ssu' batin Kise yang saat ini sedang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dikarenakan ada darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kise-kun ayo cepat" Kata Kuroko sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kise. Kise yang saat ini sedng memikirkan yang 'iya-iya' langsung gelagapan.

"Ha! Eh- ah,iya-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan mengikuti Kise.

"Kurokocchi kau tunggu saja disini-ssu biar aku yang belikan~" Kata Kise sambil menyuruh Kuroko duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Baik Kise-kun" Kuroko hanya nurut saja,toh nanti dia juga dapat Vanilla Milkshake tercinta.

[beberapa saat kemudian]

"Ini Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise sambil menyerahkan segelas vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo pada Kuroko,yang tentunya disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang pencinta vanilla milkshake itu.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun!" Kata Kuroko semangat,lalu segera meminum dengan lahap(?) vanilla milkshakenya.

"Sama-sama-ssu!" Jawab Kise,yang ternyata diam-diam mengambil foto Kuroko saat sedang imut-imutnya itu. Ya meskipun setiap hari Kuroko memang imut tapi yang ini imutnya triple-triple(?). bayangkan saja Kuroko yang sedang duduk di kursi sedang meminum vanilla milksahake dengan mata bersinar serta pipinya yang sedikit menggembung juka dihiasi sedikit rona merah akibat bahagia. Author mimisan seketika di tempat.

Ganggu banget sih lu thor! (/plak)

"Oke-ssu! Sekarang kita kemana lagi?" Tanya Kise sambil masih asik melihat-lihat hasil fotonya tadi. Emejing bro,entar gua minta! (/ditendang)-oke kita balik lagi.

"Terserah Kise-kun saja" lagi-lagi jawabannya masih sama dengan yang tadi.

'Sabar Kise,kamu harus sabar demi pujaan hati' batin Kise mencoba menguatkan diri.

akhirnya mereka berdua pun menaiki berbagai macam wahana bersama-sama sampai matahari hampir terbenam. ah sungguh (calon,itupun kalo jadi) pasangan kekasih yang bahagia.

"Sekarang yang terakhir-ssu!" teriak Kise yang masih saja semangat setelah menjelajahi hampir seluruh taman bermain.

"Baiklah,apa yang selanjutnya Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang saat ini sedang dalam mood yangsangat bagus setelah menghabiskan segelas jumbo vanilla milkshake.

"kita naik kincir angin-ssu!" Kata Kise dengan semangat lalu menarik tangan Kuroko masuk ke salah satu tempat yang kosong dan duduk berhadapan.

"Kurokocchi..." Panggil Kise saat Kincirnya sudah mulai bergerak.

"Ya Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju ke arah Kise.

"Kau tahu,err- cerita tentang kincir angin ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise balik sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. bukan Kise banget deh.

"Maksudnya jika dua orang berciuman saat kincir mencapai puncak maka mereka akan bersama selamanya itu?" Jawab Kuroko.

"Y-ya,yang itu-ssu..." Kise memilih menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko. sementara Kuroko hanya memandang bingung pada Kise yang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

20cm...

10cm...

5cm...

4,5cm...

4cm...

3-

"Terimakasih telah menaiki wahana kami,semoga hari anda menyenangkan" tiba-tiba ada suara setan. eh engga nding bukan,itu suara petugas kincir angin yang sedang di naiki Kise dan Kuroko. Rupanya Kise terlalu lelet hingga tidak sempat mencium Kuroko.

"Aku gagal-ssu..." Gumam Kise nelangsa dengan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar.

"Kise-kun,ayo kita turun" Kata Kuroko.

"Ah,baiklah-ssu..." Jawab Kise,lalu mereka berdua memilih untuk pulang karena hari mulai larut. dan masih dengan Kise yang dikelilingi aura hitam tentunya

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Begitu Akashi-kun" Kata Kuroko menyudahi penjelasannya yang panjang kali lebar yang author kudu meres otak buat nulisnya.

"Oh begitu *ckris* kupastikan Ryouta tidak akan hidup nanti *ckris*" Kata Akashi dengan seringai sadis serta aura hitam yang memenuhi ruangan. sementara Kise yang di balik pintu sana sudah menangis guling-guling di pojokan.

"Akashi-kun,kau tidak boleh menghukum Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

'Dafuk,kawaii njir' batin Akashi OOC. ah sayang sekali para GoM yang lain serta Momoi tidak bisa melihat pemandangan(?) yang indah ini.

"Baiklah Tetsuya kalau itu maumu. tapi sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa kau membenciku?" Tanya Akashi yang masih tidak terima rupanya.

"Itu karena..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: yak Momon disini! pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya molor QAQ) itu karena warnet punya momon harus di service(?) dulu. maaf yak :'v nah,dan saat ini Momon mau menambahkan romance pada genre fic ini tapi tenang humornya masih kok karena memang itu yang mendominasi. chapter ini kok romance banget gitu ya? maaf deh /plak/ itu karena author menghayati banget bikin romance karena lagi baper /jangan curhat woi/-ehem-**

 **nah,ada yang kepo sama lanjutan kata-kata kuroko? hayo...kepo ga? kalo kepo ditunggu chapter 10! hohooo~**

 **dan...makasih banget yang udah nge review sampe udah tembus 100 yaampun kalian itu bikin saya semangat terus! makasih ya!**

 **sekarang saatnya bales review yg ga login~**

 **Guest: ini udah update! terimakasih udah mau review!**

 **Yuki chan: wkwk...ini udah lanjut kok! tapi scene AkaKuronya belom ada...tehee makasih udahreview ya!**

 **AkaKuroFans: wah,gomen ratenya kayaknya tetap nih...wkwk dan ini sudah update! makasih udah review~**

 **yak udah tuh~ akhir kata...**

 **mind to review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo ane balik lagi~ mueheheh~ chapter kali ini kayaknya bakal jadi chapter dimana bersatunya AkaKuro! Yaay! Tapi masih kayaknya loh :v /plak/ ehem- daripada penasaran dibaca aja~ Happy Reading!**

" Itu karena...saat berada di dekat Akashi-kun jantungku selalu berdetak dengan tidak normal. Kadang-kadang aku juga tiba-tiba gugup sendiri." Jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya. Kadang-kadang author heran nih anak makan apa sih?

"Tetsuya..." Akashi terhura- terharu maksud saya mendengar ungkapan polos Kuroko. Oh ayolah, itu artinya Kuroko menyukainya kan? Kan? Hanya saja Kuroko yang terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya.

Sementara di balik pintu sana, para kepala pelangi yang memang masih asik dengan kegiatan menguping mereka(?) langsung menggigiti tembok. Bahkan Midorima sampai headbang ke tembok berkali-kali tapi kepalanya masih saja utuh.

"ya? Kenapa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang kini sedang sembah sujud dengan air mata yang menggenang ingin turun di pelupuk matanya. Sungguh author ga tahan pingin nistahin Akashi disini /plak/

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak apa Tetsuya...aku sedang bahagia sekali saat ini" Kata Akashi sambil langsung memeluk Kuroko dan menguyel-uyelnya(?) bagaikan anak kucing.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir melihat tingkah kapten tim basketnya yang mendadak manja layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun itu. Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah memeluk Kuroko main erat seakan kalau dilepas Kuroko bakal kabur. Kuroko pasrah, saat ini ia sedang berusaha mengurangi detak jantungnya yang berdetak secepat pacuan kuda. Apa dia salah makan? Atau jantungnya sakit? Tapi waktu di periksa ke dokter jantungnya masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya begitu isi kepala Kuroko yang memang dasarnya polos overload yang bikin author ataupun reader juga jadi pengen nyulik Kuroko dan menyekap- oke kembali ke cerita.

"Aku sayang Tetsuya" Kata Akashi sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Eh?" hanya itu respon Kuroko. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. apa mungkin demam mendadak? Pikirnya.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko. Semakin dekathingga tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba menahan wajah Akashi. Kuroko kenapa kamu menghancurkan harapan para readers nak? /author nangis di pojokan/

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah sedih. Entah kenapa kok Akashi tiba-tiba ekspresif sekali?

"I-itu...rasanya jantungku mau copot Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah.

"Tenang Tetsuya, kalau jantung Tetsuya copot aku akan memasangkannya" Kata Akashi nyeleneh.

"Eh? Memangnya Akashi-kun dokter bedah?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Seingatnya Akashi bahkan belum mendapat gelar sarjana untuk membedah seseorang. Nak kamu polos banget sih. Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Kuroko.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tertawa?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada kesal dan sedikit menggembugkan pipinya yang masih di hiasi sedikit rona merah.

"Tidak apa Tetsuya...sekarang bagaimana kalau aku menyembuhkan jantungmu?" Kata Akashi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko. Membuat rona merah yang tadi sudah tipis kini kembali mejadi merah pekat.

"Eh bagaimana Akashi-" Belum selesai Kuroko berbicara perkataannya dipotong oleh jari telunjuk- jari telunjuk! Bukan bibir loh! /plak/

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri Tetsuya.." kata Akashi sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko nurut-nurut aja, perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa melancarkan protes dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Oh, kalian mau tanya bagaimana keadaan para makhluk pelangi lain yang ada di balik pintu sana? Mereka sudah kejang-kejag dan di larikan ke rumah sakit (jiwa terdekat)- bercanda, maksudnya mereka sudah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Kalau malaikat mereka sudah menjadi milik orang lain untuk apa mereka hidup? Bener ga? Kata Kagami yang tiba-tiba jadi narator dan entah darimana datangnya.

"Kurokocchiku-ssu..." kata Kise lirih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di atas bantal yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

"Tetsu...gapapa lah, masih bisa liat Tetsu seneng gua juga seneng" Kata Aomine yang tumben-tumbennya bijak sambil mengelap air mata dan ingus yang dari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kokoroku hancur berkeping-keping nanodayo.." Kata Midorima OOC sambil memukul tembok dan menjedukkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Momoi dan Murasakibara berpelukan teletubies dan menangis tersedu-sedu bersama-sama.

Inikah rasanya mendengar bahwa malaikat yang kita cintai menyukai orang lain? Aku tak rela maz. Hubby/waifu-ku malaikat, suka sama iblis maz(-ssu/nanodayo). Mungkin itu yang kini ada di pikiran para pelangi yang sedang gegana (gelisah galau merana) .

"bagus, sekarang yang berada di luarmasuklah!" Kata Akashi dengan suara lumayan keras. Para makhluk pelangi diluar sudah kalang kabut mendengar suara sang kapten. Jangan-jangan kapten mereka ini benar keturunan mama lauren? Atau dia seorang esper? Pikiran mereka mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu Ryouta,Daiki,Shintarou,Atsushi,Satsuki cepat masuk!" Kata Akashi dengan aura hitam yang pekat. Kalau seandainya aura bisa menghancurkan, mungkin sekarang ruangan itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Para pelangi yang tadinya kalang kabut kini langsung berbaris rapi dengan Kise di barisan paling depan sebagai umpan sasaran gunting yang pertama. Kise membuka pintu dengan sangat-sangat hati-hati, antisipasi jika tiba-tiba saja ada gunting melayang ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise setelah berhasil masuk dengan selamat tanpa ada satupu gunting yang melayang. Begitu pula para pelangi lain yang juga sudah berhasil masuk.

"Aku akan memberikan pengumuman" Kata Akashi kemudian memeluk posesif Kuroko yang memang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Para pelangi mengangguk pasrah, toh mereka sudah tau kalau sang pujaan hati sudah ada yang memiliki. Tapi modus masih bisa dipakai kan? Toh Kuroko juga menyayangi mereka meskipun dalam tanda kutip ada berbagai zone menyakitkan.

"Pertama, mulai hari ini Tetsuya adalah milikku! Siapa pun yang berani menyentuh atau menggodanya katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia." Kata Akashi sambil menodongkan gunting sakti mandragunanya. Para pelangi meneguk ludah was-was kalau nanti gunting itu terpeleset(?) dan mengenai mereka. Merasa tidak ada protes Akashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kedua, kalian hanya boleh menyentuh Tetsuya kalau mendapat izin darinya!" Kata Akashi yang kali ini meodongkan guntingnya di hadapan satu persatu makhluk pelangi di depannya dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kise yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Dan yang terakhir, kalau ada apa-apa pada Tetsuya saat aku tidak ada, kulit kalian akan aku buat menjadi hiasan rumah ini! Kalian mengerti?" Kata Akashi mengakhiri pidato- eh pengumumannya dengan seringai sadis yang terpampang serta gunting yang di gerakkan membuat bunyi *ckris* *ckris* tepat di depan wajah Kise yang kini sudah sepucat mayat.

"K-kami mengerti (ssu/nanodayo)" jawab para makhluk pelangi yang ditodong dengan gunting kompak.

"Ano...apa maksudnya dengan aku menjadi milik Akashi-kun? Dan Akashi-kun tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu pada teman-teman" kata Kuroko yang sudah bebas dari pelukan Akashi.

"Tetsuya...tapi…." Kata Akashi dengan memelas, ternyata sang pujaan hti masih belum mengerti isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-an Akashi-kun" Kata Tetsuya tegas sambil berkacak pinggang. Posisi berubah sementara, Akashi berada di bawah dan Kuroko di atas, dalam arti lain bukan diranjang.

'Rasain tuh Akashi(-cchi/chin)' Batin para makhluk pelangi bahagia mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Akashi pasrah, tak apa kalau dirinya tidak bisa menganiaya para makhluk pelngi itu, yang penting dia masih bisa menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya miliknya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka, tapi Tetsuya harus menjadi milikku sepenuhnya….bagaimana?" Tanya, atau lebih tepatnya tawar Akashi sambil memasang seringai tersembunyi. Para makhluk pelangi di belakangnya merinding seketika, tanda-tanda bahaya langsung menggema di kepala masing-masing.

'Tidak! Kesucian Kuroko(cchi/chin) (ssu/nanodayo)!' Batin mereka semua kompak.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun" Jawab Tetsuya sekenannya. Oh tuhan,selamatkanlah Tetsuya kami ini dari iblis berkedok pemuda tampan berambut merah nan cebol itu! Batin kami semua(-Akashi&Kuroko) termasuk author kompak.

"Bagus.." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai dan menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko. Para pelangi makin ketar-ketir dibuatnya.

Braaak

Suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka kasar tiba-tiba membuat seluruh insan yang ada di ruangan menoleh. Disana di pintu berdiri seorang dengan bibir yang sedikit terlalu maju yangsedang dihiasi aura hitam. Para pelangi termasuk Akashi langsung ciut. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Pikir mereka kompak.

"Akashi…..kau mau melakukan apa kepada Kuroko?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan senyuman yang cerah, berbeda 180 derajat dengan bakground petir di belakangnya.

"I-itu, aku hanya- bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Shuuzo!?" Kata Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus berani padahal kaki sudah bergetar hebat.

Nijimura Shuuzo orang dengan bibir agak maju tadi makin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan eh, Akashi-sama?" Kata Nijimura dengan nada dibuat se imut mungkin yang malah terdengar makin yandere.

"Ti-tidak!" Kata Akashi mencoba membantah. Para pelangi lain mengambil tempat masing-masing untuk melihat pertarungan kedua kapten mereka, siapakah yang akan menang? Author masih mikir jadi….

 **TBC**

 **A/N: TBC dengan tidak elitenya X'D yak~ jangan ketipu ama A/N di atas~ AkaKuro masih harus melewati jembatan panjang~ fufufu~ pada dukung siapa? Akashi? Or Nijimura? Author sih bang Niji aja~ /plak/ btw maafkan updatenya yang molor sehari, itu di karenakan wi-fi author yang mogok lagi! Sekarang saatnya bales review ga login~**

 **AkaKuroFans: makasih udah mau review dan nungguin terus~ ini udah update! Dan eh ada salah tulis ya? Kalo gitu makasih dah di ingetin! X'D**

 **Akai Hanabi: Selamat datang di fic saya! *tebar kembang* bikin penasaran ya? Ini udah lanjut kok! Makasih reviewnya!**

 **Guest: udah lanjut kok! Thanks for review!**

 **Wizar-san: ini saya juga gatel pengen nistahin si Akashi! Semoga di chap ini udah nistah! Thanks for review!**

 **Udah ya? Yaudh sekian~ akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Udah ga pake bacot ane, langsung baca aja! Happy reading!**

Akashi mundur satu langkah, Nijimura maju satu langkah. Begitu seterusnya. Akashi sudah banjir keringat dingin. Tidak menyangka bahwa Nijimura akan datang di saat-saat penting.

"Nah,Akashi...ah, maksudku Seijuuro-kun..." Nijimura berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan maju mundur mereka.

Akashi meneguk ludah. Gawat, Akashi hanya bisa berharap Nijimura tidak memberitahukan rahasia mereka berdua disini. Apalagi di depan Kuroko tercinta.

"Kau ingin menjadikan Kuroko milikmu? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau mau membuang tunanganmu ini begitu saja?" Nijimura kembali buka suara. Seisi ruangan hening mendadak. Apa katanya? Tunangan!?

'Gile lu thor! masa Nijimuracchi tunangan ama Akashicchi!?' Kise membatin histeris.

'Njir, awesome banget' Aomine pasang tampang cengo.

Midorima memasang tampang 'hm sudah kuduga'. Momoi dan Murasakibara justru menyibukkan diri mereka dengan air minum di karenakan popcorn yang menyangkut di tenggorokan.

"Tunangan?" Kuroko membuka suara. Entah kenapa dadanya saat ini terasa sakit,rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi karena apa?

"Ya,Akashi Seijuuro adalah tunanganku" Nijimura berkata santai sambil merangkul pundak Akashi (sok) akrab. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Ini memang salahnya tidak pernah memberitahu soal pertunangannya dengan Nijimura. Tapi,hei! Dia benar-benar tidak sudi di jodohkan dengan makhluk monyong di sebelahnya ini! Kata katamu sakit Akashi.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Entah kenapa dadanya makin terasa sakit, apakah dia sakit? Tidak, kata dokter jantungnya baik-baik saja sehat walafiat. Matanya mulai memburam karena air mata yang menggenang memaksa untuk keluar. Semua di luar kehendakknya, ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia menangis.

Seisi ruangan panik seketika, Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat mereka langsung panik tentu saja.

"Kurokocchi! Kau baik-baik saja-ssu!?" Kise menghampiri Kuroko dan memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Hanya saja, dadaku terasa sakit" Kuroko berkata jujur, ia memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua (-Nijimura)memandang Akashi dengan tatapan menuntut. Tidak terima malaikat mereka di buat menangis seperti itu. Tentu mereka tau, kalau Kuroko menyukai- tidak mencintai bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi meneguk ludah, tidak menyangka semua kebohongannya bisa membuat fic humor ini berubah menjadi drama- salah- maksudnya, Akashi tidak menyangka jika kebohongannya bisa membuat Kuroko menangis seperti itu. Akashi merasa jahat. Jangankan melihat Kuroko menangis,melihatnya kecapekkan saja sudah membuat Akashi ketar-ketir setengah mati.

Nijimura menghela napas. Apa dia harus menyerahkan Akashi? Dirinya memang tidak rela, mengingat ia sudah mencintai Akashi sejak dulu. Ya, meskipun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Nijimura tetap ikhlas.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mencoba memanggil.

"Akashi-kun, aku kenapa?" Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap mata Akashi lurus.

"Tetsuya...maafkan aku" Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Berharap tangannya itu bisa membuat keadaan Kuroko menjadi lebih baik. Tangisan Kuroko makin kencang. Sejak kapan Kuroko menjadi cengeng? menangis tanpa alasan pula. Padahal ibunya selalu mengajarkan Kuroko agar selalu jadi pria yang kuat. Tidak lembek seperti gadis patah hati yang baru saja ditolak cinta. Tunggu? Cinta? Apa mungkin Kuroko mencintai Akashi?

Alis Nijmura berkedut kesal. Tidak tahan terus menerus melihat adegan telenovela di depannya. kalau ia tidak punya hati, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menendang Kuroko keluar jendela agar berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak, Nijimura masih punya hati maz.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko kau mencintai Akashi?" Nijimura akhirnya bertanya. Tidak tahan dengan lemotnya Kuroko soal cinta.

Kuroko bingung. Apa ini cinta? seumur-umur dia bahkan belum tau apa itu definisi cinta. jangankan cinta. ia bahkan mengira kalau bayi itu langsung keluar dari perut ibu, tentu saja jika guru IPAnya tidak mengajarkan hal tersebut. How Awesome nak.

Nijimura mengusap wajah frustasi. Sebegitu polosnya kah Kuroko? Ayolah, apa dia tinggal di ruang isolasi hingga bisa sepolos ini?

"Aku..." Kuroko masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tidak yakin akan isi hati yang sedari tadi masih belum jelas. Seisi ruangan mulai frustasi menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Akashi bahkan sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus snack Murasakibara (hasil palak).

Kuroko masih bimbang. Tapi dirinya ingat. Kalau bersama Akashi dirinya selalu merasa nyaman. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan tapi tetap saja rasanya nyaman. Ternyata benar, selama ini Kuroko selalu mencintai Akashi.

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun!" Kuroko akhirnya mengungkapkan isi hati setelah melewati siang berganti malam, malam berganti pagi- engga sampe sih.

Akashi menangis terharu sekali lagi. Akhirnya Kuroko telah berhasil menemukan apa maksud hati. Para pelangi lain kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Makin tidak terima dengan cinta yang menurut mereka terlarang itu.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Kuroko bisa mengerti juga apa isi hatinya. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Nijimura mengelus kecil kepala Kuroko.

"Jaga Akashi baik-baik ya" Nijimura mencoba tegar. Tak apa, ia rela menyerahkan cintanya agar Akashi bahagia.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Akashi memandang Nijimura tidak percaya. Mungkin nanti ia harus memberikan hadiah (bukan yg nganu tapi) pada Nijimura sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

Mereka bertiga menjadi saksi bahwa tidak selamanya cinta segitiga itu harus berakhir pahit. Di bawah naungan sakura-

"Anjaaay! ini kapan selesenya!?" Aomine misuh-misuh sambil menebar asal bunga sakura yang digunakan sebagai background dadakan.

"Udah nanodayo, jangan protes!" Midorima menegur sambil membenarkan posisi kipas angin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terima tiba-tiba mereka di suruh merekam kejadian telenovela ini.

"Yosh! Perfect-ssu!" Kise nyengir bangga sambil memperlihatkan hasil rekamannya.

Akashi sweetdrop seketika. Jadi suasana drama tadi ide Nijimura? Anjaay banget.

Nijimura menitikkan air mata. Bukan tanpa alasan, kali ini ia sedang menonton film telenovela abal-abal yang di perankannya. Kalau kalian mempertanyakan kewarasannya mungkin saya juga sama.

"Hiks...meskipun aku tidak rela tapi...hiks... Akashi-kun PJ-nya mana!" Momoi masih sempatnya meminta PJ (pajak jadian) di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Benar Aka-chin~ mana bayaran setelah kau mencuri semua snack-ku" Entah bagian mana yang nyambung tetapi Murasakibara tetap berbicara.

Akashi memijat kepalanya lelah. Sudah adegan telenovela gagal sekarang PJ? Haaah...Akashi lelah maz. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, dia bahkan tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang ia ingin meng-update sebuah status di akun jejaring sosial miliknya.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _ **In relationship**_ with **Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

* * *

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro and 50 other like this.**_

* * *

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_

 _Anjir!? Kuroko kau pacaran dengannya!? haah...sudahlah tak apa, Selamat ya!_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro**_

 _Akhirnya kau sudah dewasa Tetsuya..._

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Aku sudah 17 tahun Chihiro-nii_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_

 _Selamat ya Kuroko-kun! pasti Shin-chan sedang patah hati sekarang!_ _ **#Evilsmile**_

 _ **Kasamatsu Yukio**_

 _Aku tidak menyangka Kuroko...tapi selamat ya_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo**_

 _Apa ini!? kalian pacaran!? Aku akan menjadi official fans kalian!_ _ **#gagitu**_

 _ **Kiyoshi Teppei**_

 _Selamat ya_ _ **Kuroko**_ _dan_ _ **Akashi - Kuroko Tetsuya like this**_

 _ **Aida Riko**_

 _Kukira kau bahkan tidak tau arti cinta Kuroko!_ _ **#nangisbahagia**_

 _ **Imayoshi Shouchi**_

 _Benar-benar pasangan yang saling melengkapi~ selamat ya!_ _ **\- Kuroko Tetsuya and Mibuchi Reo like this**_

 _ **Sakurai Ryo**_

 _S-sumimasen! Selamat Kuroko-san! Sumimasen!_

 _ **Miyaji Kiyoshi**_

 _Anjay banget...tapi selamat ya Kuroko! aku beri kau nanas!_ _ **#Lemparnanas - Kuroko Tetsuya and Takao Kazunari like this.**_

 _ **Himuro Tatsuya**_

 _Selamat ya Kuroko... -_ _ **Kuroko Tetsuya like this.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Arigatou minna-san_

* * *

 _ **View another comment...**_

* * *

Kira-kira seperti itulah cuplikan status Kuroko di akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Kemana para pelangi yang biasanya muncul? Mereka sebenarnya melihat status Kuroko. Tapi mereka masih tak ikhlas mengucapkan selamat. Pahit bung rasanya. Yah, biarkanlah mereka yang patah hati untuk menenangkan diri. Kita beralih saja pada Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat status yang baru saja di pasang Kuroko. mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda biru yang kini sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya, meskipun tak ada acara penembakkan apapun dan sejenisnya.

"Tetsuya ternyata berani juga ya" Akashi bersandar di bahu Kuroko. Sekalian modus menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu menempel.

"A-akashi-kun-!" Kuroko memekik kaget. Belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Akashi. kalau bisa diibaratkan mungkin wajah Kuroko sudah semerah buah persik siap panen di musim semi.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kuroko. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Bisa memiliki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya setelah semua yang mereka lalui merupakan suatu anugerah. Membaringkan dirinya di paha sang kekasih, menutup perlahan matanya untuk diistirahatkan setelah banyak kejadian absurd yang menimpa.

Mungkin kali ini tak hanya rembulan. Para pelangi lain serta Nijimura yang memamang berada di ruangan yang sama merasa sangat tersentuh. Pasangan di depan mereka ini sungguh indah. Walaupun sikap mereka berbeda jauh, tapi melihat mereka bersama membuat hati tersentuh. Tersentuh untuk menendang Akashi

Baiklah abaikan kalimat terakhir karena itu bukan kemauan author sendiri.

Berhembusnya angin malam serta sinar lembut rembulan menjadi saksi bersatunya pasangan tersebut. Membawa cinta mereka abadi sampai ajal menjemput.

.

.

.

.

 **END or TBC?**

 **A/N: Ini apaan njaaaaay!? kok melow romance gini!? /plak/ jadi gimana? apa penggemar AkaKuro sudah terpuaskan? kalau belum terima aja lah ya~ /nak/ dan bagi yg berharap ada NijiKuro...maap mereka ga ada :'v /dibejek/ nah sekarang, bales review doloh~**

 **FFstalker: Thanks for review~ tapi Niji ga sama Kuroko nih X'D**

 **Guest: Thanks for review~ ini udah update!**

 **Kurotatsu: Thanks for review! disini AkaKuro dah bersatu loh! gimana? gimana? /woi/ sekali lagi makasih~**

 **Wizar-san: Kayaknya ga suka banget ama Akashi nih X'D tapi gomeen~ ga ada yg menang dan kalah :'v**

 **oke sekian...gimana END or TBC? Akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


	12. Chapter 12 (extra chapter)

_**Extra Chapter**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou.**_

 _ **A/N: Yak! Saya memutuskan untuk membuat extra chapter yang berisi fancervices-uhuk masing-masing GoM+MomoixKuroko! Happy Reading!**_

Midorima menjedukkan kepalanya pada tembok kamar. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Midorima saat ini sedang sangat-sangat tidak percaya. Ajakan kencannya (yang tsundere) rupanya bisa diterima dengan mulus oleh sang pujaan hati Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"K-kuroko" Midorima memanggil disela-sela istirahat. Pemuda bersurai biru yang mempunyai nama menengok.

"Ada apa Midorima-kun?" Kuroko mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Midorima.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi minggu ini nanodayo? B-bukan berarti apa! Aku hanya bosan dirumah sendiri (tapi bohong)" Kata Midorima sambil melihat kearah lain. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Temannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar tsundere.

"Hai' Midorima-kun, aku bisa menemanimu minggu ini" Kuroko mengembangkan senyum simpul. Midorima makin panas. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saat itu juga karena terlalu bahagia.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Nii-chan! Temanmu ada dibawah!" Teriakan adik Midorima membuat sang rambut hijau lumut kalang kabut. Pasti itu Kuroko! Segera menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya, Midorima segera melesat turun menuju ruang tamu tempat Kuroko.

"K-kuroko kau sudah lama menunggu nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak Midorima-kun, tapi ngomong-ngomong katanya Midorima-kun sendirian dirumah?" Mampus, Midorima terlalu bahagia hingga lupa dengan alasannya sendiri.

"I-itu..."

"Sudahlah Midorima-kun, kita berangkat saja" Kuroko mafhum, kalau temannya ini memang ingin keluar dengannya. Bukan karena sendirian di rumah dan sebagainya. Biasa, penyakit tsundere mah gitu.

"A-ayo nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamata gengsi. Ketahuan kalau dia memang niat mengajak Kuroko jalan di hari minggu.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama di trotoar jalan. Bukan karena bokek, hanya saja sedang ingin jalan kaki. Hidup sehat ceritanya.

"Kita mau kemana nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima masih melangkahkan kakinya lurus ke depan. Kuroko memandang bingung, bukannya Midorima yang mengajaknya? Kenapa malah bertanya padanya?

"Bukankah Midorima-kun yang mengajakku?" Kuroko heran. Mungkin penyakit tsundere bisa berubah jadi pikun? Mungkin.

"I-itu, a-aku ingin kau yang menentukan nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak merosot dari posisi. Sebenarnya Midorima ingin mengajak Kuroko ke taman bermain, namun susahnya punya penyakit tsundere jadi dia tidak bisa bilang. Kalo susah ya diilangin lah maz.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan? Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku juga membaca disana" Kuroko memasang pose berpikir imut. Midorima memandang datar, meskipun dalam hati sudah mengeluarkan berbagai kelakar. Dirinya tak menyangka, hari minggunya bersama sang pujaan hati harus di habiskan di tempat penuh kumpulan buku.

"Kenapa Midorima-kun?" Kuroko bertanya heran melihat ekspresi wajah Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo, ayo kita ke perpustakaan" Midorima ikhlas, asalkan pujaan hati bahagia tak apa kan?

Kembali berjalan bersisian. Dengan yang berambut biru di kanan, yang hijau di kiri. Alasan? Takut pujaan hati kecelakaan kata Midorima. Dalam hati tentunya.

Mereka berdua memasuki salah satu perpustakaan sekaligus toko buku. Memilih salah satu meja kosong di pojok belakang. Murni ingin, bukan karena alasan modus dan sebagainya.

"Midorima-kun silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan mengambil beberapa buku" Kata Kuroko kemudian berlalu diantara jejeran rak-rak buku yang menjulang.

Midorima menghela napas. Memilih melihat keadaan kota dari jendela di sampingnya. Berharap rasa galau bisa sirna.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko kembali dengan membawa setumpuk buku yang bahkan Midorima tidak yakin bisa membacanya dalam sehari.

"A-apa itu tidak terlalu banyak nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya heran. Apakah Kuroko bisa membaca semuanya sekaligus?

"Tidak, aku akan membacanya beberapa di rumah" Kuroko menjawab sambil mulai memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Oh, rupanya sudah di beli toh.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak satupun membuka suara, atau sebenarnya ada yang ingin membuka suara namun malu-malu.

Kuroko membaca dengan teliti. Kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat, mencermati tiap baris dari cerita yang dibacanya. Sesekali juga, Kuroko mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu yang mau tidak mau membuat Midorima tersenyum dibuatnya. Melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat ekspresif merupakan hal langka kan?

Midorima juga tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan dengan memfoto Kuroko tanpan sepengetahuan si objek. Lumayan foto Kuroko buat koleksi.

Sejurus kemudian Midorima tersenyum kecut. Dia bahkan hampir lupa kalau pemuda berambut biru di depannya ini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Miris memang. Dirinya saja berani mengajak keluar Kuroko hari minggu ini karena Akashi sedang ada urusan di Australia sana. Hah...ternyata patah hati itu sakit ya? Minggu ini Midorima Shintarou dinyatakan kembali galau.

Kuzurete~ owaru sekai~

Dering ponsel membuat Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, begitu pula Midorima yang sedari tadi melamun galau.

Merogoh kantung baju, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Dari siapa nanodayo?" Midorima mencoba bertanya.

"Seijuuro-kun" Kuroko menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas. Midorima makin galau, yang telfon ternyata pacarnya, padahal dirinya berharap itu hanya telfon dari pihak iseng atau pengumuman lotre- yang ini tidak masuk akal. Dan bahkan panggilan Kuroko kepada Akashi kini berubah. Mungkin kalau Shintarou-kun diucapkan oleh Kuroko pas mungkin ya?

"Ya Seijuuro-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat telfon tadi.

'Kau sedang apa Tetsuya? Aku merindukanmu' Akashi mulai gombal. Rupanya pacar bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro berubah 180 derajat.

"Sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama Midorima-kun" Kuroko mencoba menjawab santai, meskipun saat ini terlihat kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak santai dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Midorima makin miris. Sekarang dirinya justru hanya dianggap sebagai patung pajangan yang diperuntukkan untuk mendengar percakapan pasangan AkaKuro.

'Shintarou? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?' Akashi bertanya curiga dari seberang sana.

"Tenang saja Seijuuro-kun, Midorima-kun sudah seperti kakakku yang sangat baik" Kuroko tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkan 'seperti kakakku yang baik'.

Sungguh, Midorima ingin mati sekarang juga kamisama, rupanya dirinya memang benar-benar dianggap kakak.

'Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Tetsuya sayang nanti mau oleh-oleh apa?' Akashi bertanya basa-basi. Biasa, orang pacaran mah gini.

"Apa saja asalkan itu dari Seijuuro-kun aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" Kuroko menjawab mantab. Bahkan dirinya tak peka dengan aura-aura yang seolah mengatakan 'Gua makin patah hati bro, please gua capek'yang berasal dari sebelahnya.

Midorima sudah tidak kuat. Kokoronya sudah berlubang, mungkin kalau dilanjutkan dadanya yang bisa berlubang. Akhirnya Midorima mengalah, dirinya memutuskan pamit saja daripada hati makin sakit.

"Kuroko, aku- maaf aku ada urusan nanodayo, jadi aku pergi dulu" Midorima pamit lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kuroko terlihat ingin mencegah namun Midorima segera menghentikannya dengan memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'sudah, lanjutkan saja nanodayo', Kuroko nurut saja dan kembali duduk.

Midorima kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Tapi mungkin ini sedang hari apesnya Midorima atau apa, dirinya justru menabrak seseorang saat akan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"M-maaf nanodayo" Midorima membungkukkan badannya minta maaf.

"Ah! Tidak apa, lagipula aku juga tidak melihat jalan.. hehe..." Orang tersebut tertawa garing. Midorima kemudian kembali pada posisi semula.

"eh, Midorima-kun kan?" Orang tersebut mencoba bertanya. Midorima memandang bingung, darimana orang ini tau namanya?

"K-kok bisa tahu nanodayo?" Midorima balas bertanya heran.

"Aku Takao Kazunari! Kita sekelas loh!" Orang tersebut yang mengatakan dirinya bernama Takao memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Midorima terpana sesaat, kemudian kembali dalam mode normal.

"Oh, Begitu nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya menyembunyikan rona merah. Dan bagaimana Midorima bisa tidak tahu kalau dikelasnya ada orang seimut ini?

Saudara-saudara rupanya Midorima Shintarou berhasil move on pada pandangan pertama.

"K-kalau begitu a-aku duluan nanodayo, jaa" Midorima kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan lebih semangat serta senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ternyata move on ga terlalu susah juga.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ampuuuun! TBC macam apa ini! :'v maafkan saya untuk update dengan kurun waktu yang lama...itu karena saya sibuk pake banget karena harus persiapan buat ujian formatif satu QAQ) soalnya saya ujian 4 kali dalam satu semester../ loh kok curhat/ jadi...setelah melihat semua review, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini sekaligus membuat sidepair karena ngenes banget kalo Cuma Akashi yang dapet pacar. So sekarang saatnya bales review ga login~**

 **Blue Puding: yak...dan saya udah melanjutkan chapter ini~ semoga suka dan ini masih akan TBC..**

 **Name san: Ini sudah saya buat berlanjut~ makasih reviewnya~**

 **Guest: Ini sudah saya lanjut~ dan makasih buat semangat dan reviewnya...**

 **Guest (01): Ini udah dilanjutkan kok~ makasih mau nyempetin review~**

 **Nat04otakufor: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, sekaligus juga terimakasih atas saranya tentang sidepair, ini udah saya masukkan~ thanks for review~**

 **Yak udah abis yak? Oke akhir kata...**

 **Mind to review?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kuroko not Again**_

 _ **Akashi:**_ _Author kau dari mana saja? *ckris*_

 _ **Auth:**_ _Hiiiy! Ampun mas! Baru sempet lanjutin karena banyak urusan di duta :'v_

 _ **Kuroko:**_ _Author-san tapi tidak baik membiarkan ceritamu terbengkalai sampai 1 bulan lebih_

 _ **Auth:**_ _Iya-iya! Kita mulai aja ceritanya! Dan reader semua mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update yg amat sangat ini! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!_

* * *

 _ **Chap 13: Aomine Daiki**_

Seonggok manusia bernama Aomine Daiki sedang duduk termenung di depan jendela kelasnya. Akhi-akhir ini setelah Kuroko jadian dengan iblis gunting dirinya memang tak punya semangat, bahkan dengan godaan majalah nistah favouritenya pun tak berpengaruh. Efek galau Aomine Daiki sungguh besar rupanya.

"Woi aho! Jangan bengong mulu ntar kesurupan baru tahu rasa lo! Ah orang kayak lo mana bisa kesurupan!" Kagami tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Aomine dan menyemprotnya dengan ledekan. Sebenarnya maksudnya baik yakni ingin menyadarkan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan Kagami rasa Aomine bahkan tidak bernafas(?). sayangnya ledekannya tadi hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Aomine. Dirinya heran apa sebenarnya yang membuat makhluk seksi di depannya ini begitu galau? Kenapa seksi? Karena Kagami suka Aomine. Bukan sehari dua hari tapi sudah dari kali pertama mereka masuk SMA. Dinotice? Sayangnya si dekil ga pernah peka sama perasaan mas Kagami.

"Woi aho lo kenapa sih?" Kagami bertanya sambil menyeret sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Aomine. Lumayan sekalian modus.

"Galau" Jawab Aomine singkat. 'Yaiyalah, orang paling oon sedunia juga pasti tau kalo lo galau aho!' inginnya Kagami menjawab begitu. Tetapi karena ia masih ingat kalau ini bukan candaan ia mengerem perkataan tadi dan menggantinya dengan perkataan yang lebih waras.

"Galau kenapa lo?" Tanya Kagami sambil menepuk pelan bahu Aomine. Lagi-lagi modus. Aomine menengok, menunjukkan wajah madesunya yang makin madesu.

"Tetsu pacaran ama iblis gunting Gam" Jawab Aomine dengan aura suram karena dirinya kembali flashback ke kejadian paling mengerikan abad ini (menurutnya).

"Lah terus? Harusnya lo seneng kan?" Tanya Kagami bingung. Duh mas...lemot jangan dipelihara lah.

"Gua suka ama Tetsu Bakagami" Jawab Aomine sambil menatap super datar pada Kagami. Kagami mendadak tambah lemot. Otaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk mencerna perkataan Aomine barusan. Butuh waktu hingga detik ke 15 sampai Kagami mengerti dan langsung berdiri menggebrak meja. Aomine menatap heran pada Kagami yang kini berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kenapa lo Gam?" Tanya Aomine pada Kagami yang masih diam dengan ekspresi serius.

"Gapapa! Udah ya, dah!" Bukannya menjawab dengan benar Kagami justru meninggalkan Aomine sendiri. 'PMS kali ya?' batin Aomine tak logis. Ah biarlah! Sekarang lebih baik ia menidurkan dirinya, masa bodo dengan pelajaran yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Sementara di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di perpustakaan seorang Kagami Taiga terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas berwarna biru tua *cough*. Entah mengapa, bukannya bersedih mendengar jawaban Aomine ia justru menulis sebuah surat. Setelah selesai, Kagami melipat surat tersebut kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dirinya berhenti tepat di depan loker sepatu dekat pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Mencoba untuk membuka salah satu loker namun diurungkan, begitu terus sampai ke 10 kalinya. Kagami menggeleng kuat, dirinya harus berani! Ini menyangkut harga diri! Akhirnya dengan kecepatan kilat kagami membuka loker tersebut dan segera meletakkan suratnya kemudian berlari menuju UKS dengan wajah memerah sempurna layaknya gadis kasmaran yang baru saja memberikan surat cinta. Emang iya sih-hush

* * *

Aomine mengucek matanya perlahan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi hampir setengah jam yang lalu tetapi Aomine masih baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian sedikit merenggangkan badannya dan dengan malas berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyeret langkahnya keluar dari kelas sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Sesampainya di barisan loker, ia membuka loker miliknya. Berhenti sejenak, Aomine cengo melihat sepucuk surat bertengger manis di atas sepatunya.

"Apa ini?.." Gumamnya kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

' _Oi Aho! Datanglah ke UKS setelah kau membuka surat ini! Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting!_

 _Kagami Taiga'_

Aomine mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Bukankah biasanya surat yang seperti ini tujuannya ke atap ya? Kamu terlalu banyak liat anime mas. Akhirnya dengan malas Aomine kembali menyeret langkahnya, kali ini menuju UKS seperti yang sudah di tulis Kagami. Kira-kira Kagami mau mengatakan apa ya? Aomine mendadak kepo.

Sreek

Pintu UKS di buka perlahan oleh Aomine. Matanya perlahan mencari keberadaan Kagami sampai ia menemukan Kagami yg sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dan- enggak salah, itu Cuma imajinasi saya aja-yang benar adalah, Aomine melihat Kagami sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu kasur UKS. Ia mendengus geli kemudian menghampiri Kagami.

"Oi Bakagami.." Panggil Aomine sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kagami dengan jari. Kagami tidak merespon dan hanya meracau tak jelas. Aomine menghela nafas. Tipe-tipe seperti ini mau diceburin ke empang pun ga bakalan bangun kalau emang ga mau bangun (sama seperti dirinya). Akhirnya Aomine memilih duduk di samping Kagami dan memperhatikannya. Ternyata Kagami kalau dilihat-lihat itu imut. Wajahnya kalem saat tidur, sifatnya juga polos seperti anak kecil, pinter masak, pinter bersih-bersih,calon istri sempurna- Aomine menampar dirinya sendiri setelah membayangkan hal yang tidak masuk akal barusan. Mungkin dia sedang kesambet jin ifrit.

Kagami mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Aomine bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tak harus berada disini sampai besok. Kagami mulai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan diam sejenak.

"Oi Gam! Lo mau bilang apa cepetan!" Tegur Aomine pada Kagami yang masih terdiam. Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine.

1 detik..

2detik..

3detik...

 _ **Buagh**_

Kagami langsung melempar muka Aomine dengan sebuah bantal dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Woi! Bakagami apaan sih!? Lempar-lempar segala! Emang gua ngapain hah!?" Protes Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami.

"L-Lo ngapain disini hah!? Aho!" Balas Kagami dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Kan Lo yang nyuruh gua kesini Baka! Nih liat!" Protes Aomine lagi sambil menunjukkan surat yang diterimanya. Kagami terdiam sejenak kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe...maaf gua lupa!" Kata Kagami sambil nyengir innocent. Aomine dibuat greget level Sait*ma. Tapi entah mengapa cengiran itu terlihat imut di matanya dan membuatnya doki-doki.

"Yaudah sekarang lo mau bilang apa emang?" Tanya Aomine udah mulai kalem. Kagami langsung kaku seketika.

"I..itu..a..anu..gu..gua...su..su"

"Su apaan?" Tanya Aomine tak sabar

"Guasukasamalo" Kagami mengatakan bahasa planet pluto.

"Hah? Apaan sih! Jangan cepet-cepet lah!" Kata Aomine sambil memijat keningnya.

"G-gua suka ama lo Ahomine!" Kata Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Aomine cengo dengan wajah sedikit ungu-(yah begitulah).

"S-serius lo?" Tanya Aomine sedikit gugup. Dan entah mengapa ia kini makin doki-doki padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat bersama Kuroko.

Kagami hanya mengangguk gugup menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine. Sumpah, dirinya kini sangat-sangat malu sampai rasanya kepalanya akan meledak karena panas.

Keduanya terdiam. Aomine menundukkan kepalanya.

"L-lo kenapa?" Tanya Kagami pada Aomine yang sama sekali tak direspon. Dirinya mulai was-was akan jawaban Aomine. Mungkin memang Cuma Kuroko yang ada di hati Aomine. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Lebih sakit saat ditolak seperti ini..

"K-kalo lo ga-" Aomine meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kagami kemudian memeluknya perlahan.

"Kenapa lo bego banget suka sama gua?" Tanya Aomine pelan.

"G-gua ga tahu.." Jawab Kagami setengah kaget karena Aomine tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maaf kalo nanti gua ga bisa bikin lo bahagia, tapi gua bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin buat lo" Kata Aomine sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Kagami terdiam sejenak.

"A-artinya gua diterima nih?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Iyalah baka" Jawab Aomine sambil mendengus geli.

"Tapi bukannya lo suka ama Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Gua sadar kalo dia tuh bukan jodoh gua(Lo lebih seksi dari tetsu)" Jawab Aomine sekali lagi. Kagami langsung tersipu mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"Y-yaudah..lepasin" Kata Kagami sambil sedikit mendorong Aomine agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarin aja dulu gini,please" Mohon Aomine,dan entah mengapa terdengar tulus- Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

Akhirnya sore itu mereka berdua resmi jadian dan juga resmi terkunci di dalam sekolah. Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi di malam hari, karena saya tak kuat menulisnya.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Yaampun ini udah terbengkalai berapa lama? :'v maafkan saya karena baru update sekarang! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! Sebelumnya emang udah jadi tapi kehapus! ;-;) dan semoga chapter ini ga jelek-jelek amat- setelah ini saya bakal update seperti dulu 1 minggu sekali karena ujian udah selesai ^^ okay saatnya bales review ga log-in**

 **Augusta: Ih yaampun makasih loh ya! iya di chapter ini ada Kagami! Semoga kamu suka! ^^**

 **Oke- sekian sampai ketemu chapter depan!**

 **Mind to review?**


	14. Pengumuman

JENG~ Momon disini!

Disini saya mau mohon maaf sebesar besarnya -/\\-) saya akan hiatus sampai awal tahun nanti…but jangan sedih dulu! Karena nanti saya bakal bawa 2 chapter atau mungkin lebih buat sekali update! so nantikan ya~ /ngarep amat/


End file.
